Go Akatsuki
by Winterer
Summary: Funny daily lives of Akatsuki!
1. Eps1: why Orochimaru left Akatsuki

Pein, Konan, Itachi, Sasori, Kisame, and Tobi were gathered in the Akatsuki temple. Orochimaru was at the middle of the gathering, his face obviously beaten up by someone.

Pein opened his mouth in a stern tone, looking at Itachi sharply. [Well, Itachi, now tell me what happened between you and Orochimaru.]

Itachi shrugged.[As you see, I beat him up.]

[But why? You know that I hate fightings among members. What you've done is a sign of disrespect of your leader.]

Itachi blinked naively. [I'm sorry, Leader sama. But I had to defend myself.]

[You mean it's Orochimaru who started the fighting?]

[Not really, but he tried to rape me.]

At this remark, whole gathered members uttered a cry.

[What?!?!]

[No! that's not true!] Orochimaru denied quickly, but Itachi closed his eyes tiredly.

[You're a horny jerk. You were following behind me, and then jumped on me abruptly.]

Sasori_ the partner of Orochimaru, shook his head. […So I've been the partner of that horny junk until now..? My goodness…Shame on you, Orochimaru.]

Kisame also snapped with enraged voice.[Orochimaru! How could you dare to touch my sacred partner?! You damn ass!]

[My God! Tobi is a good boy! My ears are virgin~!] Tobi blabbered, covering his ears.

However, Orochimaru still denied, almost despairly.

[Nooooooooo! I just wanted to have a training fight with Itachi, and…]

Then Pein, who'd been frozen for a while, shouted sternly.

[_Shut up_, Orochimaru!]

An embarrassed light passed upon Orochimaru's eyes. [Le..leader sama?]

Pein opened his mouth to Orochimaru, with dry tone.

[I thought you're a good boy, Orochimaru, but finally here shows up your true color. I can't keep a sex maniac in my group!]

[Wha.. what! Leader sama!]

[You don't belong here anymore, and I'm no longer your Leader. How dare you try raping my dearest follower?!Now pack your things and disappear in an hour.]

Shocked, Orochimaru muttered in a despair. [Le..le..le…leader samaaaaa!! How can you abandon me like this?!]

[Shame on you, Orochimaru. Shame on you.] Sasori murmured.

And that was when Orochimaru threw himself and clutched Pein's sleeves, begging despairly.

[ Noo! For the sake of what we've been through together, please don't kick me out!]

And Suddenly Konan's eyes sharpened at that moment. [Hold a minute. What's the meaning of 'what we've been through together'?]

Pein shrugged nonchalantly. [Huh..? I don't know. He's just blabbering..]

[You_ can't _not know! Orochimaru's speaking to _you_! I get this feeling of... if you've had any affair with him..?!]

[Wha…what?! Nonsense! I never touch any of my followers…] Pein denied, totally embarrassed.

But Konan's eyes were already blazing now. [Don't you dare lie! You nasty play boy! Confess the truth!!]

Konan jumped, getting herself on Pein's back, and started to pull out his hair.

Pein tried to shake her off, But because Orochiomaru's clutching Pein's sleeves sobbing, Pein couldn't move freely.

[Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgh!! Konan, stop it!! Get off, Orochimaru!!)

[I'm gonna kill you today, you damn play boy!]

[Please don't disown me, leader sama!]

Meanwhile, The other members were watching the three motionlessly.

[Eh… Itachi…?] Kisame called uneasily. Yawning, Itachi answered. [Huh…?]

[...Don't you think that we should stop them?]

[Why? It's funny.]

[Oh, yeah. Right.]

[I didn't know that our leader could be so nagged down like this.] saying thus, Sasori crossed his arms.

Tobi was laughing slightly, loudly speaking. [Hehe~ Tobi is a good boy! Tobi won't interfere in domestic dispute!]

And that was when Pein suddenly turned his head and glared at Tobi fearsomely, which caused Tobi to flinch.

[Lea..leader sama?]

[.....Domestic dispute can exist only when there's a husband and a wife.] Pein growled between his teeth.

[uh..uh?]

[Why the hell are you trying to crush my future, Tobi?!!]

As Pein barked, Konan yelled histerically.

[What!! you're not acknowledging me as your woman, Pein?!! How dare you!! I'm going to kill you!!]

[Arrrrrrrgh!! BEAT IT, YOU TWO!!!!] Pein screamed.

Soon, Finally, Pein shook both Konan and Orochimaru off. Caressing his aching head, the leader of Akatsuki opened his mouth brusquely.

[Shit, it damn hurts! Now don't try my patience too much, both of you!!]

Konan blinked, and Orochimaru sniffed.

[Le.. leader sama...]

Now finally losing his last ray of patience, Pein barked at Orochimaru in icy tone.

[Shut your mouth, you filthy snake!! I order you to pack your things and leave in a minute, or I'll make you regret it!!!]

Shocked too much to sob again, Orochimaru widened his eyes. [Oh…. Leader sama…..!!!]

[I'm no longer your leader!! Now LEAVE!! Don't dare to come back EVER again!!]

[Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…………………….]

* * *

**_Want more?!_**


	2. Eps2: what happened on Valentine's day

**Author's note: If you enjoyed this, PLEASE leave a review, to encourage me.:D**

* * *

It was a boring valentine's day. Since Konan was the only girl in Akatsuki, Pein was the only one who could eat chocolate among the members.

But both Pein an Konan weren't aware of dark-heartedness of their followers…

.

.

.

After supper, Itachi came back to his room and found a pink colored gift box on his desk.

[Huh..? What's this…?]

He opened the box, and there came a dose of heart shaped chocolates.

[..Wow. who'd sent this…? Well, whoever it is, I'll take it gladly for a dessert.]

Then, as he took one piece, he suddenly felt a rush of extreme sleepiness overcoming. A minute later, he'd lost his conscious and fell on the floor.

And that was when the closet opened and Hidan came out from it, smiling insidiously.

[Ehehehehe…. Just as I planned!]

But as Hidan came close to fainted Itachi, a sudden pain hit behind Hidan's head.

Hidan screamed. [Arrrrrrrrgh!!! What the hell?!]

As he turned his head, Hidan saw Kisame standing, holding a stick in his hand, and smiling dangerously.

[Ki..Kisame?!]

[So you've dared to slip yourself through my partner's room and deliberately put drugged chocolates?]

[Wha..what the!!]

[But you couldn't have known that I've always been guarding my partner's room, since Orochimaru left!]

[Arrgh! Damn!] Hidan exclaimed, and Kisame raised the stick again. [Now I'm going to make you pay for it!]

[Wa…waiiiiiiit, Kisame! We are members!]

[Oh, yes, and you deliberately tried to rape our most sacred member!!]

Then Kisame started to drub Hidan with a stick.

Just by that moment Tobi passed, and, seeing Kisame beating Hidan up and Hidan screaming, Tobi quickly ran to Pein.

[Tobi is a good boy~! Leader sama~!!]

Pein was just having a tea with Konan. As Tobi rushed in, Pein put down his cup and looked up. [For the sake of heaven, what, Tobi?!]

[Tobi is a good boy! Tobi must report members' quarrels to our Leader!!]

[What? Who's fighting?]

[Kisame and Hidan are fighting in Itachi's room! And Itachi's fainted!]

[What?! What happened?!]

[Tobi doesn't know~!]

Pein and Konan looked at each other for a moment. […Excuse me for a while, Konan. I think this is serious.]

Then, rolling his sleeves up, Pein headed to Itachi's room.

Meanwhile, Tobi again rushed to members who were playing in the yard and told them what he'd just told Pein.

[So leader sama went to stop them? Let's go, dana, to see what happens!] Deidara urged, and Sasori nodded. [Ok. Let's bring a camcorder along.]

[Damn, do you think it's funny? I must go, too, to assist my partner.] Kakuzu snapped.

So when Deidara, Sasori, and Kakuzu reached to Itachi's room, they found both Hidan and Kisame standing panting, and Pein analyzing a box of chocolates. (Itachi was already moved to the bed by someone).

[…Well, Kisame, so you mean Hidan had tricked Itachi with this box of drugged chocolates, and you got enraged by that?] Pein asked sharply.

Kisame, pointing his finger at Hidan's bruised face, explained loudly. [Not only that! He tried to rape my partner after making him fall into a sleep!]

[What?!!] Deidara jumped.

[..Raping Itachi again.] Sasori murmured.

[Good heavens, Hidan…] Kakuzu covered his face.

[What are you all thinking! I never do such things!!] Hidan denied strongly, but Pein looked sternly at him. [Hidan, is what Kisame said is true?]

[No!! Never!! He's just imagined it!! I was just playing little mischief to Itachi…]

Kisame now grew red. [Don't you dare lie, you horny jerk! Then why were you smiling like a horny rapist?!]

Then Kisame tried to get on Hidan again. But with a lightning speed, Hidan rushed out of the room_ pushing Deidara and kakuzu, and ran.

[STOP right there, Hidan!] Pein shouted sternly.

[You coward, stop!!] Kisame barked.

[Hidan, just stay and confess honestly! That's the best way!] Kakuzu cried.

[Why he's running like a girl?] Deidara murmured.

Soon all of them chased after Hidan.

Panting and sweating, Hidan stopped running, and rushed into Deidara's room and locked the door. However, soon the sound of door-kickings and shoutings started to ring up loudly.

[Come out from my room, Hidan!!]

[Come out, you filthy rapist!!]

[I order you to come out at ONCE, Hidan! Are you disobeying your leader?!]

Desperated, Hidan quickly searched for the place to hide himself. The most suitable place was Deidara's closet, so he opened it_ and at the same moment the door just broke down into pieces.

[Hidan, you……………ahh??]

All of them suddenly became frozen at the sight of the opened closet.

There were no dresses in it_ only a collection of Sasori's broken body stuff like fingers or hands, with a candlelight at the middle of the collection.

Deidara immediately became pale, so pale like a corpse, and as Sasori slowly turned his head and stared at him, he started to tremble like the one with epilepsy.

[Da…dana…I…I just……]

[…Let's talk about this seriously, dear partner.] Saying thus nonchalantly, Sasori turned back and left. Shivering, Deidara followed him.

Then an awkward silence fell upon remained four.

[....]

[....]

[....]

[..Le..leader sama, it's really a cruel misunderstanding! I never touch…]

But Hidan couldn't continue his words, for abruptly a strange smile appeared on Pein's mouth, which seemed so fearsome.

[Le..leader sama?] Kisame called in uneasy tone.

Kakuzu swallowed.

And Pein slowly opened his mouth, with a most icy voice they had ever heard. [..So now I see how many of you are so filthy-minded.]

[Leader sama…?] Hidan felt a cold sweat breaking into his forehead.

[Eh? do you have anything to plead yourself? Orochimaru had try to rape Itachi, You try to rape Itachi, and Deidara collect Sasori's broken body pieces like a nasty horny Otaku. And YET I didn't know of all of this until now!!!!!!#%%$%$#!!!!!!!]

Then, soon very noisy sounds of things being broken and shoutings and pleadings started to come out from the room.

[Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgh!!!!!!!! Leader sama!!! Calm yourself down!! Anger is dangerous to your health!!!!]

[Get off from me, I say GET OFF, YOU TWO!!!]

[Leader sama!!!! Have a mercy!!!!! You'll kill him!!! He's my partner!!!]

[If you don't want to be killed together with your partner, SHUT UP!!!!]

[Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Leader sama!!!!!! It's misunderstanding!!!!!!]

…These so disturbing sounds continued until daybreak came.

.

.

.

.

Next morning, Itachi woke up in his bed, feeling so fresh and healthy.

[..Hua, It's been a long time to feel so fresh like now. And even the weather is so good.]

After taking a simple shower, Itachi headed to cafeteria for the breakfast.

As he came in, he found the other members taking breakfast. Something was unusual. Kisame and Kakuzu were having haggard looks on their faces, their eyes all dark-circled. Tobi and Sasori were as usual, though. Hidan and Deidara_ the ones who're always the first to come for dining, were not seen.

[Well? What's wrong with you? Where are the others?] As Itachi asked in his fresh voice, Kisame and Kakuzu looked at each other with sheepish eyes.

Tobi giggled. [Tobi is a good boy, Itachi!! Tobi is too pure to speak what happened!!]

[Huh..?]

[Let's just eat.] Sasori suggested coolly.

Shrugging, Itachi sat himself beside Sasori. [Well, that's right. But where's your partner, Sasori?]

[He's too exhausted to wake up, I think.] Sasori answered naively, and Tobi giggled again.

Just then Pein and Konan came inside the Cafeteria.

Konan was all smiles as usual, but Pein wasn't even giving a glance to members.

Kisame and Kakuzu almost flinched at the sight of their Leader. In contrast to them, Tobi happily shook his hand to Pein and Konan.

[Good morning, Leader sama!! Good morning, Konan!! Tobi is a good boy~!!]

[Good morning, Tobi.] Konan answered gaily, but Pein didn't even turn his head.

[Leader sama, you look terribly upset. What's the matter?] Itachi asked, looking at Pein's tired, still flushed face.

At that remark Pein finally turned his head and looked at Itachi.

[…It's nothing.] Pein muttered tiredly.

[Well, if you say so. But I can assist you if you need any help.]

At this words, which were spoken with so fresh and kind voice, All of sudden Pein's face became blank.

A strange silence flew for a while, then, at last, Pein uttered. [..Thank you, Itachi.]

Itahci shrugged, then concentrated on his food.

...And for the rest of the day Konan found Pein so blank, thinking something seriously and sometimes blushing, smiling to himself like a girl.

And the other members could see Deidara only two days later, and Hidan a week later.


	3. Eps3: WHO did that!

**Author's note: Please leave a review. if you don't encourage me, then I can't continue writing. Tnx for R&R!:D**

* * *

It was a peaceful dawn.

Everyone was sleeping, or doing something in his own room, when somebody deliberately climbed up to the top of Akastuki temple and shouted out_ shouted out so loud that everyone had to jump in his bed.

[KISAME'S CONSPIRED WITH OROCHIMARU AND DO RAPING AND PLAYING 3P TO ITACHI EVERY NIGHT~~~~~~~~~~~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!]

.

The effect of the bold action was enormous.

Pein, who's just cleaning his piercings carefully in his room, picked up his sword as soon as the sound's heard, darted out of the room, and then rushed to the temple with a lightning speed. Konan followed him, calling him desperately. [Pein, Pein!!!]

The other members also rushed to the temple, each of them either shocked or enraged.

However, though Pein had reached to the temple as soon as the sound's heard, the culprit was gone already.

Now everyone had to give up peaceful morning sleeping. All members had to gather in the yard, perturbed.

Pein was sitting in the middle of the gathering, covering his face with one hand as if trying to calm himself down, his shoulders quaking by rage.

Konan was asking Zetsu questions.

Kisame was leaping up with anger, and Kakuzu was stopping him every time he tried to draw his samehada.

Deidara was asking Hidan what 3P is. Tobi was blushing, keeping on saying [Oh, my God!! Jesus' mother!!]

Itachi was standing silently, his face blank with a shock.

Sasori slowly turned his head and looked at Itachi. [Itachi, are you okay?]

Putting his hand on his forhead, Itachi closed his eyes. […Sorry… I feel so dizzy now…]

[Oh, Itachi!!]

[Good heavens, Itachi!!]

As Itachi was about to fall on the ground, one of the members quickly held him. And Hidan started to blabber.

[Oh, he's fainted!! We must do artificial breathing!!]

When Hidan was about to put his mouth to Itachi's mouth, all of sudden Pein raised his head up and then threw a cup to Hidan's face.

**_POP!!_**

[Arrrrrrgh!!! Leader sama!!! What the heck?!!]

[Don't you dare.] Pein growled. [Sasori, take Itachi to his bedroom and then come back immediately.]

Making a smirk to Hidan who's moaning, Sasori took Itachi and left.

Now everybody was excited.

[Poor Itachi! How he'd have shocked!]

[Whoever did that, I'll slay him!!]

[Yeah, but really, who did that?]

[Wait, don't you think that it can be Orochimaru himself?] At this Deidara's suggestion, all of them became wide-eyed.

[..Wow, that's reasonable..]

[Yeah, since Orochimaru's compelled from our group by trying raping Itachi, He surely has a grudge…]

[So it's Orochimaru who did that?]

[Oh, no!! Tobi is so shocked!!]

That was when Pein slowly raised his finger up and commanded dryly. [All of you, shut your mouths.]

Everybody quickly shut his mouth. Even Konan flinched at Pein's gleaming eyes.

Pein turned his head to Zetsu. [Zetsu, are you sure that there's no trace of outsider in the temple?]

Zetsu nodded. [Sure, leader sama. I checked the whole floors and walls, but there was no trace of outsider.]

[Why, then it means the bastard is one of us?] Hidan spoke giggling without thoughts, and by that..

[...............]

Everyone started to stare at each other suspiciously.

[Let's see…Deidara, you've always been talking about the reason Orochimaru left and laughed about it.]

[So what?! It's just funny! I think you're the most probable one, Hidan, for you've once tried to rape Itachi!!]

[I wasn't trying to do that!! And I suspect Kisame most, for he's been adoring his partner for a long time and therefore commit such a rash act in order to..]

[Shut your mouth!! why would I do such thing, insulting both of us, after seeing you horribly beaten up by leader sama?!!]

[Guys, guys, calm down!!] Tobi exclaimed. Then all of the members turned their eyes to Tobi.

[..Well, what about Tobi?]

[Yes, he can be the one! He's always too immature to distinct what is good or bad, so he could have done that as a usual mischief…]

[Whaaaaaaaaaaaaat!!!!!! How can you suspect naive Tobi?!]

Breaking into tears, Tobi opened the cover of the sugar case and started to cram it into his mouth.

[Tobi is a good boy!!!(crunch!) Tobi never do such thing!(crunch!) Tobi is too pure to say such thing!!(crunch!)]

Then Pein stood up and shouted impatiently, striking Tobi on the head. [Ok, ok, you're not the one!!! Now stop eating that, it's expensive!!]

[Heh~Leader sama~] Blushing gratefully, Tobi tried to hug Pein, but Pein pushed him away brusquely.

Just then Sasori came back from Itachi's room.

[…It can be the third person.]

[What the hell do you mean, Sasori?]

[I mean it can be the person who's most unexpected to do such thing. And he also must be a good runner, to escape with such a speed.]

[What!! But then it's you!!] Tobi exclaimed.

..It was first time to see Sasori's face had ever become so contorted.

[No!! dana was with me on that time!!] Deidara denied.

And at that remark, suddenly the whole members glared at Deidara and Sasori interestingly.

[Oh? What were you two doing together, at that late time?] Hidan sneered.

[Well.. we…] Deidara flushed. Then Sasori interrupted nonchalantly. [We were reading the book together.]

[Reading the book together?]

[Yes.] Sasori's face was so Poker face.

[Eh… Only that?]

[Why yes.]

[..O, ok.]

Hidan scratched his head. And Kakuzu started to chuckle.

Konan, clapping her hands, proposed a new suggestion. [Well, then let's hear each of your alibi, guys.]

Silence fell again.

Then Zetsu opened his mouth first. [Well, I was planting the newly imported rose in the backyard. You saw me, Konan.]

[That's true.] Konan acknowledged.

[And you, Kisame?]

[..I was helping Itachi fixing his closet. Itachi can prove it when he wakes up.]

[Tobi was reading a book!!] Tobi exclaimed happily.

[Alone? What book?] Pein asked suspiciously.

[The book 'How to be a good boy'!! It's really a good book!! It says…]

Pein quickly shook his hand and barked. [Ok, ok!! Now you, Hidan!!]

[We, well.. I was just putting an oil on my chest….]

[…Then no witness?]

[No.] Hidan swallowed.

Pein's eyes became narrowed. [So you…]

[Heavens!! Leader sama!! I installed CCTV in my room a week ago, so you can check it!!!]

[Why install CCTV? Who'd go into Hidan's room, unless he wants to be…] Kisame murmured giggling.

Kakuzu was now laughing to death.

Just by that moment Deidara abruptly called Pein. [Excuse me, leader sama, but do you know how you look like now?]

Knitting his brow, Pein looked down at Deidara. [What?]

[Why, you look like the one who's deprived of his most precious bird, leader sama.]

[......Deidara.]

[Ye, yes..?]

[.....Are you DARING to try my patience now?!!!!!]

[Arrrrrrrrrrrgh!!!!!!! I'm sorry!!!!!!!!] Deidara had to scream desperately as Pein started to headlock him.

Sweating, the other members exchanged glances.

[So everyone has an alibi?] Konan murmured in disappointed tone.

[Hold a minute. There's still one.]

[Huh?]

[Kakuzu.]

[Wha....]

Everyone's eyes slowly turned to Kakuzu, who's still laughing to himself.

Feeling members' suspicious looks, Kakuzu quickly stopped chuckling and shouted. [Wha.. what are you all thinking about!! I.. I didn't do that!!]

[..Well, Let's see. Kakuzu always complained about why Hidan had to get beaten up by leader sama because of Itachi.]

[The point is: that Kakuzu can escape the temple very quickly, using his threads.]

[Did anyone see Kakuzu on that time of incident? Nobody saw him.]

[No!! No!! It's not me!!!] Kakuzu cried, totally mortified.

Just then Pein finally let go of Deidara and approached to the members. [What do you mean by that, guys?]

[Huh..............?]

Seeing an obvious dark gleaming in Leader's eyes, everyone shut his mouth and just looked at each other.

Kakuzu was sweating now, and Pein opened his mouth again, slowly, in a dangerously soft voice.

[Hmme? Tell me, my dear followers. What were you just saying?]

[......]

Nobody dared to move his mouth. And that was when Tobi broke the silence happily.

[Tobi is a good boy, leader sama~~~!! It's concluded that the most probable offender is Kakuzu~!!]

[Arrrrrrrrrrgh!!! Tobi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!] Kakuzu cried reproachfully, but it was too late now.

[........Hoooooh?]

Smiling dangerously, Pein started to crack his knuckles, resting his blazing eyes on Kakuzu.

[No, no!! It's not true!! It's not true!!] Kakuzu pleaded desperately.

However, the other members were now sneaking away carefully, fearing they might get sparks.

.

.

After that morning, it took fully six days for Kakuzu to be completely recovered of his injuries.

And as for poor Itachi who wasn't able to recover from the shock for many days, Pein visited Itachi's room, and consoled Itachi by holding Itachi's hand and promising that he'd make sure such thing would never happen again. So by Pein's tearful efforts Itachi soon recovered from the great shock.

As for the members, they were banned to speak one word about the infamous incident.

And Tobi smiled.


	4. Eps4: Relay diary

**Author's note: Tnx for your encouraging reviews! So I'm going to continue! But you must leave a review. haha XD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Holding the big red diary book, Konan announced to the members, smiling like an angel.

[So you guys are now to write this relay diary. It's to check your daily stuffs and minds.]

[………………………]

Everyone looked at each other. All of them dropped their jaws.

[...We are not kids!! Why should we…]

[Eh? But Pein has agreed on it.] Konan added.

Then everybody shut his mouth.

* * *

**Page no.1**

**Today's writer: Hidan**

Konan has brought this giant diary book and forced us to write on it every day.

Argh... I don't know what to write... Shit!

Why should we write this like a bunch of fucking girls?!

**Comment 1: Hey, fix your handwriting, Hidan! I thought you've drawn a picture diary!(Kisame)**

**Comment 2: Sorry Hidan, but I also thought you've made a picture diary.(Kakuzu)**

**Comment 3: Hidan, you should write more legibly, for Pein and I also see this. Your writing and words are sign of disrespect.(Konan)**

* * *

**Page no.2**

**Today's writer: Zetsu**

I bought this big apple from market and offered it to Tobi.

But to my surprise, Tobi didn't eat it well.

Well, I think Tobi's now going into era of adolescence… It's sad.

**Comment 1: Oh, sorry! Tobi is a good boy, but Tobi couldn't eat it because when Tobi took one bite ****There came a giant larva from it, so I just gave it to Deidara!(Tobi)**

**Comment 2: Zetsu, haven't you bought it from the market in front of the damp wood? They were selling fruits very cheaply, but cheap things are not always good. And Tobi, see me in the backyard later.(Deidara)**

**Comment 3: If you want fruits guys, then I'll ask Pein to buy various fruits this weekend.(Konan)**

**Comment 4: Konan!! Don't!!!!(Kakuzu)**

* * *

**Page no.3**

**Today's writer: Kakuzu**

I think we are overusing our money these days.

The outcomes of this month are larger than last month's.

We should decrease our consumptions before we bankrupt. Well, let's see…

We can decrease the number of plants Zetsu buy.

And decrease the number of sugars for Tobi, too.

And decrease the number of Goldfishes Kisame buy, too.

And decrease the number of high quality wood pieces Sasori buy, too.

And decrease the number of colored papers Konan buy, too.

And decrease the number of cigarretes, too…. Eh, what more?

**Comment 1: And decrease the number of the members, too.(Pein)**

**Comment 2: ?!!!Leader sama?!!(Deidara)**

**Comment 3: Kakuzu, why don't you write Hidan's enormous expenses on body oils and magazines?!!(Kisame)**

**Comment 4: Hey why are you writing household ledger in diary book?!(Zetsu)**

**Comment 5: You write you and your partner's expenses first.(Sasori)**

* * *

**Page no.4**

**Today's writer: Deidara**

Every time I see our members, I always wonder why they're all horny jerks, Especially Hidan who always read yaoi magazines and watch strange mp4 from his computer un.

Oh, of course except for Sasori dana, Itachi, and leader sama un. :D

**Comment 1: And the 'jerks' include you, too, you flattering mother fucker!!!(Hidan)**

**Comment 2: Holy Itachi.(Kisame)**

**Comment 3: Kisame, why are you praising your partner here?!(Kakuzu)**

**Comment 4: Oh, Tobi is not a jerk!!! Tobi is a good boy!!!!!(Tobi)**

**Comment 5: I'd just put the sugar on the table.(Zetsu)**

**Comment 6: What about me, Deidara?(Konan)**

* * *

**Page no.5 **

**Today's writer: Itachi**

Well.. It's my first time to write a diary…I don't really know what to write…

Hmme, it can be bored, but today was really a scared day for me.

I was just sitting in my room polishing my nails, when suddenly Hidan came into my room and then hugged me tightly.

I was so surprised and asked him what's the matter, but he was only breathing so heavily.

I got so scared so I tried to run away, but Hidan chased after me very fearsomely. For everyone was doing his own things on that time, nobody helped me.

So I had to run until my breath was just about to cut off and finally I hid myself inside Sasori's closet. Sorry, Sasori.

But Hidan still roamed around for a long time, and I had to stay in Sasori's closet trembling for two hours.

Hidan, what's wrong with you? Have I done anything to enrage you? Then please tell me, so that I can apologize formally.

But please don't ever do such thing again. I was really scared. You've just reminded me of Orochimaru..so please.

**Comment 1: Don't worry, Itachi. Leader sama has just rushed to Hidan's room with a bat stick after reading this.(Sasori)**

**Comment 2: Is Hidan really a fool?! Don't worry, Itachi, I'll break his leg if he do that again.(Kisame)**

**Comment 3: I think Hidan's a masochist.(Deidara)**

**Comment 4: Agree with Deidara.(Zetsu)**

* * *

**Page no.6 **

**Today's writer: Kisame**

Today two of my goldfishes had changed their colors.

What an amazing mystic of nature! I'm so proud!

**Comment 1: Don't write a poetry here, you fucker!(Hidan)**

**Comment 2: I can't understand how Hidan could regard this as a poetry.(Sasori)**

**Comment 3: Well I'd better teach Hidan about literatures from now on.(Konan)**

**Comment 4: Poor Hidan.(Kakuzu)**

**Comment 5: I also feel happy like you Kisame when I find my plants grown.(Zetsu)**

* * *

**Page no.7 **

**Today's writer: Hidan**

I'm the most handsome one in our group.

I'm the only one who can dance and sing gorgeously in our group.

You are all losers! Hehe

**Comment 1: It just means that you're the only deranged one in our group.(Kisame)**

**Comment 2: Hidan's narcissism is so disgusting.(Deidara)**

**Comment 3: Epic fail.(Sasori)**

**Comment 4: I'm gonna cut this page out before Pein see.(Konan)**

* * *

**Page no.8 **

**Today's writer: Sasori**

I hate our meal menu.

**Comment 1: Me too un. Our food is all too sweet!!(Deidara)**

**Comment 2: Do you guys want me to change our food style, then?(Konan)**

**Comment 3: Yeah, Konan. That would be awesome un.(Deidara)**

**Comment 4: But Tobi loves sweets!!(Tobi)**

**Comment 5: Because you're still a fucking little kid, Tobi.(Hidan)**

**Comment 6: Huh? You all hate sweets? Well but I like it. However, if you guys hate it so much I'm gonna adjust myself to unsweet food.(Itachi)**

**Comment 7: ANYONE WHO COMPLAINS ABOUT FOOD IS GONNA HAVE TO STARVE FOR A WEEK AS A PUNISHMENT.(Pein)**

**Comment 8: Leader sama is so cold!(Kakuzu)**

**Comment 9: I love sweets, too.(Kisame)**

* * *

**Page no.9 **

**Today's writer: Konan for announcement**

Meal menu for one month:

Morning: Apple juice, chocolate pie, and candies.

Lunch: Hot chocolate, corn cookie, and sugared tomato.

Dinner: Grape juice, strawberry cake and chocolates.

Under Pein's command, this will be our menu for the whole month.:D

**Comment 1: Arrgh! Leader sama!(Deidara)**

**Comment 2: Leader sama knows how to treat spoiled kids.(Kisame)**

**Comment 3: Heavens…(Sasori)**

**Comment 4: Holy shit!(Hidan)**

**Comment 5: To whom is this menu for?!(Kakuzu)**

* * *

**Page no.10 **

**Today's writer: Kakuzu**

This morning Hidan tried to take money which's actually for buying Tobi's sugar.

So I stopped him, then he became sulky and refused to talk with me.

Hey Hidan, you're big and not a child! Until when are you going to act like that?!

**Comment 1: But I've just seen you two together while ago un.(Deidara)**

**Comment 2: They've reconciled already.(Zetsu)**

**Comment 3: Losers.(Sasori)**

* * *

**Page no.11 **

**Today's writer: Itachi**

Today I saw our leader sama drubbing Kakuzu. The reason I don't know. Maybe Kakuzu had done something wrong.

I mean no offense, but I sometimes feel that our leader sama is so stern.

And when he's stern he's bit fearsome.

But I like and respect our leader sama, and though it's only sometimes when he acts softly he's really nice.

**Comment 1: Itachi, the reason I punished Kakuzu was because I found Kakuzu blackmailing our money for Hidan's filthy collection of magazines. I had to show an example so that other members will never try such thing. And I'll try to never show you such scene again if it causes you to get shocked. Don't think I'm too stern. I'm doing that for our members, so don't get scared of me. Ok?:)(Pein)**

**Comment 2: Since when leader sama commented such a long and affable comment on our diary?(Deidara)**

**Comment 3: Hmme….(Zetsu)**

**Comment 4: It was really painful, leader sama! You're so unfair!(Kakuzu)**

**Comment 5: You'd better erase your comment before leader sama see it, Kakuzu.(Sasori)**

**Comment 6: Kakuzu, you and your partner get beatings because you deserve them.(Kisame)**

**Comment 7: What's that smile for?!(Hidan)**

* * *

**Page no.12 **

**Today's writer: Tobi**

Tobi is a good boy~!!! Today Tobi saw a strange scene!!

Tobi saw Sasori and Deidara sitting together in the yard, and Sasori caressing Dei's shoulders and butt!!

Deidara was sweating and breathing heavily as Sasori did that~!!!!

**Comment 1: My goodness.(Zetsu)**

**Comment 2: Yehehehehehe!!!! Fuckers!!(Hidan)**

**Comment 3: Please do your XXXX in your own rooms, guys.(Konan**)

* * *

**Page no.13 **

**Today's writer: Sasori**

Hey I just saw Hidan taking Itachi into his room.

And soon Itachi darted out, starting running desperately. He was really pathetic. I tried to ask him what happened, but he got just too shocked to speak what happened.

Well, and there was a bitten mark in Itachi's neck. Is Hidan a vampire or what?

**Comment 1: Leader sama has just mobilized.(Deidara)**

**Comment 2: Hidan is an incorrigible masochistic idiot.(Zetsu)**

**Comment 3: Gonna help leader sama.(Kisame)**

**Comment 4: Tobi is a good boy~!! Tobi's gonna help leader sama too~!!!(Tobi)**

**Comment 5: You guys are all really scared.(Konan)**

* * *

**Page no. 14 Today's writer: Hidan**

I'm gonna slay you, Sasori!!

**Comment 1: This diary isn't a chat room, guys. And remember that Pein hates quarrels.(Konan)**

**Comment 2: Oh? Let's see if you slay dana or dana slay you.(Deidara)**

**Comment 3: The diary is getting to be abused.(Zetsu)**

**Comment 4: Loser.(Sasori)**

**Comment 5: You deserved it, Hidan.(Kisame)**

**Comment 6: I CAN SEE THAT YOU'RE STILL LACK OF BEATING.(Pein)**

**Comment 7: Yehe~!! Code of Hammurabi!!(Tobi)**

* * *

.

.

.

Page .14 as a last diary, Pein confiscated the diary book from the members, for it started to get abused.

And as for Hidan and Sasori, they secretly took a fight behind the temple, which left Hidan to stay in clinic for a week.

When Pein asked what happened, Sasori answered with naive eyes. [He's just rolled over the stairs.]


	5. Eps5: Who took Konan's underwear?

**Author's note: Thank you for your reviews! And thank you for gonna review again!!haha XD I can see ernomous readers in my traffic, But I wonder why they don't all leave reviews. So pls leave a review!XD**

* * *

It was a quiet midnight.

Everyone was sleeping, and somebody was just about to carry out his dark plan.

Smiling darkly, He slipped through into Itachi's room and deliberately put the 'thing' in Itachi's closet.

Itachi was sleeping like a corpse, and the person quickly came out from the room, smirking.

.

.

.

.

Daybreak came and sun has risen.

Whole members were having their breakfast in cafeteria, when suddenly a sound of Konan's scream rang up the whole place.

[Oh my Goooooooooooooooooood!!! Somebody took my newly ordered underwear!!!!!!!!!]

Pein, who's just drinking his morning tea, spouted his tea.

The other members became blank for a moment, then, all of them flushed their faces.

Soon Konan appeared in cafeteria, resting her hands on her hips angrily.

[Konan, what the...]

[My newly ordered underwear is gone!!! Surely somebody has stolen it!!!!!!!!!!]

Everyone looked at each other with a vacant face.

[Haven't you just forget where you'd put it.....]

[Never!! I surely had put it in my drawer yesterday, and it's gone!!!!]

Members started to astir.

[Wow, who's that bold one, to steal Konan's underwear?]

[Oh my goodness. Whoever it is, he's really brave.]

[Tobi doesn't know what underwear is~]

Putting down his cup, Pein slowly raised from his sit. [Well, Konan, are you sure that someone has took it?]

[I m sure of it!!! If there wasn't a thief, then where is it?!]

[Well there's only one in our group who'd do such thing.]

Then including Pein, everybody stared at Hidan.

Hidan jumped. [Why the hell do you always suspect me first!!!!!!!!!]

[Because you're the horniest one.] Sasori muttered.

Leaping with anger, Hidan barked. [Well! Then why don't you check my room, and also check all of your rooms!!!!!!!!]

[Great suggestion.] Konan growled.

So it's decided that everyone's room must be checked. To avoid the thief to hide the underwear into somewhere else, the whole members had to be following Pein and Konan as they checked each of the room.

To everyone's surprise, there was nothing in Hidan's room.

Getting more excited, now they checked Kakuzu's room, Deidara's room, Sasori's room and now Itachi's room.

Surely there was nothing in Itachi's room, as everyone expected so.

Members shrugged, and that was when Hidan interrupted. [Wait, leader sama, why don't you check his closet? You ve checked all of others' closets, too!!!!!!!]

[Why Hidan's so sensitive about this?] Deidara murmured.

[Do you think Itachi's a person like you, Hidan?] Kisame snapped.

[Well if you wish it, then.] Shaking hands tiredly, Pein opened the closet.

There were only few folded clothes and coats in the closet.

[Well there's only ........... Hello, what s this?] As Pein slightly disarranged the folded clothes, there appeared a pink laced girl's panty and fell on the floor.

Silence of astonishment and shock fell upon the room.

Everyone stared at Itachi with unbelievable look on his face.

Itachi became pale, so pale by shock and surprise, his eyes shaking with confusion.

[I.. Itachi ?!] Kisame called unbelievably.

[Itachi!! You!!] Konan shrieked.

Then Hidan burst out laughter.

[Yehehehehe!!!! I knew it, I knew it!! I knew that something like this is gonna happen someday!! Itachi, you hypocritic weasel!!!!!]

[No..no.. I didn't.... ] Itachi murmured, completely unarmed.

It was then Pein, who's been frozen for a while, turned his head and glared at Itachi.

Everybody had to flinch at Pein' s horribly blazing eyes. Even Konan stayed silently.

In fact, Pein wasn't really angry about somebody stealing Konan's underwear.

But there rose a murderous jealousy(of Konan) in Pein's heart, and, by imagining Itachi adoring Konan and therefore deliberately take Konan's underwear, Pein felt a strong impulse to slay both Itachi and Konan.

[..You, Itachi.] Pein growled between his teeth, which caused Itachi to flinch. [Lea.. leader sama..]

Heaving a sigh to calm himself down, Pein opened his mouth again.

[Confess the reason of your action honestly. Then I may forgive you and forget about this.]

[Leader sama is so unfair!! If I did that I'd have already become a Zombie..] Hidan tried to complain loudly but Kakuzu quickly covered Hidan's mouth with a hand.

Trembling, Itachi shook his head. [No.. I don't know why it's in my closet.. ]

[I ordered you to be honest.]

[But I didn't... ]

[Do you want me to teach you a lesson?!!] Pein shouted fearsomely.

[But leader sama... ]

[Don't you dare lie, Itachi, there's an evidence!!] Hidan hissed.

Just then Pein turned and punched the door of the closet with his fist, causing it to be broken and fall on the floor.

Everyone became aghast, all of their eyes widened.

[..I'm really disappointed with you, Itachi.] Pein muttered in icy tone.

[Le.. leader sama...]

[Shut your mouth!! You deliberately took my partner's underwear and even refuse to admit it!!! I'm really disappointed with you and I don't want to see your face EVER again!!!!!]

Then, passing Itachi whose eyes started to well up with tears, Pein went out from the room like a storm and gone to his own room. Soon the loud sound of shutting door followed.

And silence fell.

Itachi slowly sank down on the floor, hurted and shocked.

Kisame moved himself beside Itachi and questioned. [Itachi, you didn't do it, right?! I trust you!]

Sasori approached and patted Itachi on the shoulder. [Don't worry, Itachi. I too trust you, my friend.]

[So do I, if dana do.] Deidara joined.

Hidan was now laughing to death. [Yehehe!! Oh, my God, this is really great news!! Good heavens!! I should have brought camcorder!!!!]

[I never expected Itachi to do such.... ] Kakuzu murmured.

Tobi picked up the fallen underwear, and started to play with it. [Oh, it's first time for Tobi to see girl's panty~]

[Be quiet, all of you!!! Tobi, don't wear my underwear on your head!!!] Konan abruptly yelled.

Then Konan seized Itachi by collars and started to shake him. [What is the reason you stole my underwear?!! Huh?!! Speak it, you jerk!!]

[Konan, don't!!!] Kisame tried to stop her, but had to faint as she kicked him on the face.

[I.. I didn't do it..!] Itachi still denied, then Konan slapped him hard. [Don't you dare lie!! Then why it's in your closet?!!!!!]

[Poor Itachi.] Zetsu murmured, sighing.

Tobi was now wearing the infamous underwear over his pants, and, using his coat as a cloak, he started to play Superman.

[Yeah~~~~~!!! Tobi's a Superman~!!!!!]

Just then Sasori, who's been thinking something crossing his arms, slowly turned around.

[Dana?] Deidara whispered, and Sasori put his finger on his mouth. [Shhh. I ll be back.]

Seeing Deidara nodding obediently, Sasori smiled and left the room stealthily.

Konan has just finally let go of Itachi who's still denying desperately, and, putting her hands on her hips, she barked to the members.

[Who's in charge of torturing in our group?!!]

At this question everybody's jaw dropped.

There actually was a person in charge of torturing in Akatsuki. However, since there never was a case of torture before, nobody regarded the person as a torturer.

And the person was.... Hidan.

All of the members pointed at Hidan meekly, and Hidan exclaimed happily. [Yehehehehe!!! At your service, Konan!!!]

[Hidan seems too happy.] Zetsu murmured again.

[It's so cruel..... ] Deidara trembled.

[Well, then Hidan, take Itachi and make him confess the truth!!!] Konan commanded.

Itachi started to tremble. [No.. no.....]

[Ehehehehehe!!! Come on, weasel!!!!] Chuckling happily, Hidan seized Itachi by scruff and started to drag him.

[No! Let go of me!!] Itachi resisted desperately.

By that moment Kisame woke up from his fainting and held Itachi's leg with a lightning speed. [Don't you dare, Hidan!!!!!]

Deidara also clutched Itachi's other leg. [Dana trusts him!!]

[You idiots, get off!! It's Konan's command!!] Hidan barked.

[Kisame, Deidara, get off from Itachi!] Konan demanded, but both Kisame and Deidara shook their heads.

[You can't torture my partner without special order from leader sama!!!] Kisame snapped at Konan.

[Dana's will!!!!] Deidara shouted at Konan.

[You fools!! Are you ignoring my order?!!!] Konan shrieked.

Meanwhile, Sasori was just about to knock on the door of Pein's room when all of sudden the door rushly opened and Pein appeared, with cold gleaming in his eyes.

Sasori blinked.[Leader sama?]

[...What is this all noise about?] Pein growled, and Sasori shrugged. [I don't know.]

Pein passed Sasori brusquely and headed to Itachi's room. Smirking, Sasori followed suit.

[Beat it, you two!!] Hidan yelled, pulling Itachi's scruff hardly.

[Never!!] Kisame and Deidara yelled back, pulling Itachi's legs.

[Ahhh!! It's so painful!!] Itachi cried.

[Deidara!! Kisame!! Get off!!!] Konan barked.

[Yehe~~~ Superman!!!] Tobi exclaimed, rotating around the whole room.

It was then when Pein came inside the room, and, seeing this massive scene, Pein shouted with loudest voice. [What's going on here?!!!!]

Everyone stopped his and her movements.

Not even giving a glance to Konan, Pein slowly opened his mouth again, this time with dangerously calm voice. [What are you all doing?]

Then Kisame cried. [Leader sama!! You can't let my partner to be tortured!! There never was a case of torturing a member!!!!]

[Who told you to torture Itachi?] Pein asked still calmly.

Everybody pointed at Konan.

Konan flinched as Pein finally turned his eyes on her.

[Why did you command it without asking my consent first?]

[Well I.. I just... Itachi kept on denying, so......]

[Go back to your room.] Pein growled.

Konan scratched her head nervously, and Sasori kindly escorted her and came back.

Seeing things are not going well, Hidan quickly let go Itachi's scruff, which caused Itachi to fall weakly and hit his head on the floor.

[Itachi!! Are you ok?!!!] Kisame quickly held him.

Silence fell.

Then all of sudden, Itachi slowly pushed Kisame away, stood up, then declared a bombshell. [...I'm just gonna leave this group.]

The whole Akatsuki jumped, appalled. [Whaaaaaaaat?!!!!!!!!!]

Itachi continued chapfallenly. [Yeah. that's the best way. Sorry for being a cause of commotion, leader sama, though it's really not me who'd stole Konan's thing. Thank you for all of you, to have been with me for a long time.]

[Wa...waiiiiiit!!!! Itachi!!! You can't leave like this!!!!!!!!] Kisame leaped up.

Itachi made a sad smile. [You were a good partner, Kisame. Thank you for have always been helping me. I hope you'll find a better partner.]

[Hold a minute, Itachi, don't you just leave like this.] Sasori interrupted, but Itachi shook his head. [Take care, Sasori, you were my true friend.]

Aghasted by this stubborn sign of leaving, whole Akatsuki just stared at Itachi blankly as he turned back, none of them knowing what to do.

[Oh, Itachi...] Deidara murmured.

Then Tobi burst into tears. [Ohhhh noooo!! Tobi is so touched!!!! This is too saaaaad!!!! Tobi promise that Tobi will be a good boy~~~~~~!!!]

[Wa...wait....Itachi....] Hidan murmured meekly, seeing things are really going awry.

[Holy molly....] Zetsu closed his eyes.

[Heavens...] Kakuzu murmured.

It was then Pein commanded sharply. [STOP right there, Itachi!! You can't leave this group just because you want to!!!!!]

Itachi stopped, but did not look back. [No. Why stay when I lost all of your trusts and favors? I am nothing_ no family and no group to belong anymore. So I'll just entrust my life to destiny from now on.]

Tobi was now weeping so loudly, blowing his nose on the infamous underwear. [Nooohhh!! Tobi's heart is breaking!!!!!]

[I said you CAN'T!!!] Growling impatiently, Pein strode to Itachi and grabbed Itachi's arms.

[Come on, if you really didn't do it, then try to find out who did it ,manly!! You don't have to leave like that!]

[Leader sama...?] Itachi blinked at sudden softness of Pein's voice.

[Yeah, let's find out who'd done this damn action!!] Kisame assisted.

[Come on, try to remember what you did yesterday.] Pein questioned in surprisingly affable tone.

Itachi rolled his eyes. [Well... I can't really remember... What did I do yesterday...]

[It means then you've been drugged!] Deidara interrupted.

[Brilliant, Deidara.] Sasori clapped.

[Yeah, since Itachi always has a good memory, it's impossible for him to forget what he just did yesterday.] Zetsu assisted.

Pein looked at Kisame. [Kisame, do you know what Itachi ate yesterday?]

[Well yes. breakfast, lunch, dinner, and cookie which was on the cafeteria table...]

[Drugged cookie!!!] Both Deidara and Tobi uttered a cry.

[So somebody drugged Itachi with this cookie and therefore Itachi became hallucinosis and took Konan's underwear without knowing what he's doing?]Sasori concluded.

[Or just made Itachi fall into sleep and put Konan's underwear into his closet while he's sleeping.] Zetsu suggested.

[So who is that damn fucking little shit?]

Silence flew for a short time.

Then suddenly Pein turned his frightfully flaring eyes on each of the members. [...Well, whoever it is, you'd better confess now, then I'll consider of forgiving.]

Sweating, member started to stare at each other suspiciously.

[..What about you, Kakuzu?]

[What!! Hidan!! How can you...]

[You can take Konan's underwear and put it into Itachi's closet using your threads.]

[Hidan!! You suck!! How can you suspect me!!!]

[What about Zetsu? He can go anywhere through the walls and floors.]

Everybody looked at Zetsu.

Zetsu, keeping his nonchalant face, spoke calmy. [Think as you wish. I didn't do it.]

[...Well, I also think Zetsu can't be the one.] Deidara scratched his head.

[Then Tobi..?]

[Tobi?]

[Nooooooooooo!!! Tobi never do such thing!!!!!!] Weeping, Tobi started to pour sugar into his mask hole. [Tobi is a good boy !!! Tobi never do such...]

[SHUT UP, all of you!!!!!] Pein yelled.

Everyone obeyed.

Then Pein turned his head to Sasori. [Sasori, go and bring a bat stick.]

[Sure. How many?] Sasori asked naively.

[About five, in case it breaks.]

[Yes sir.] Sasori left, whistling.

[...Leader sama...?]

Everyone blinked, fearing what's on leader's mind.

Then soon Sasori came back with five wooden bat sticks.

[Here, leader sama.]

[Thanks..Now all of you, put your knees and hands on the floor.](Note: It's a position of corporal punishment which is to smash your butt)

[Huuuuuuuuuuuuh?!! Leader sama?!!!!!!!]

[Yes, you will all get drubbings until the offender comes out, so you'd better hope he'll confess quickly if you don't want to be unable to sit for a week!!!] Pein yelled sternly.

[What?!!!!!! Why should we get beatings instead of Itachi?!!!] Hidan complained.

Pein's eyes narrowed. [Why would I beat up falsely accused person? Now on position!!!]

Sasori, who's been listening quietly, slowly opened his mouth. [Leader sama.]

[What, Sasori?]

[I was just about to remind you that I'm a puppet and.....]

[I didn't say you too. Just stand behind and take care of Itachi.] Pein answered brusquely.

[Da..dana.. what about me...?!!] Deidara started to tremble.

Then Sasori called Pein again. [Leader sama, my partner was with me yesterday for whole time.]

[It's up to you, since he's yours.] Pein shook his hand tiresomely.

Deidara happily tried to hug Sasori, but Sasori pushed his face away with a hand. [Don't, Dei.]

[Leader samaaaaa!!! I never...] Kisame tried to complain, but Pein cut him short.

[Enough, enough!! Every one of you is doubted!! Now on position, all of you!!!! Anyone who lingers is gonna get twice more!!!!]

[Heavens!! Whoever it is, confess it now!!!] Kakuzu cried.

[If he doesn't confess now I'll slay him.] Zetsu muttered.

[Me, too.] Kisame growled.

[Oh, no, Tobi is a good boy~!! Tobi don't want to get beating!!!!] Tobi again burst into tears.

Pein picked up one of the bat sticks, then, he made a sadistic smile to Tobi. [Well? I think you want to be the first.]

[NOOOOOOOOOO!!! Tobi is a good boy!!!!!!]

[If you keep on whining like that, then I'm gonna make you unable to sit for a month.] Pein warned quietly.

[Heavens, poor Tobi...] Zetsu closed his eyes.

Sasori raised his hand up and covered Itachi's eyes who's standing blankly. [Don't see it, Itachi.]

[Huh?]

[You'll be shocked.]

Just then Tobi suddenly clutched Pein's leg. [Waiiiiit, leader sama~!!! Tobi has just remembered something!!!!!!!!]

[Don't you dare try to linger anymore!!!!!!!!]

[No, nooo!!! It's an important thing!!!!!!!!!!!!]

Resting the stick on his shoulder, Pein looked down at Tobi. [Well, if what you say isn't important, then I won't control my strength while beating you. What?]

Sniffing, Tobi opened his mouth. [Tobi...*sniff*..was reading the book..*sniff*...'How to be a good man'...]

[DO YOU REALLY WANT ME TO!!!!!!!!!!]

[Waiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!!!Tobi was walking with that book and passing the corrior and suddenly saw Hidan coming out from Konan's room smirking so since Tobi is a good boy Tobi hid and watched him and he kept on smirking and went awayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!]

Tobi was now breathing so heavily, and Zetsu worried if Tobi's gonna faint by lack of breathing. But Tobi soon relieved himself.

[But why did you remember it just now?] Kisame asked reproachfully.

[Tobi remembered it because Tobi's scared.] Tobi answered still sniffing.

And now.......

Every members glared at Hidan contemptously.

[..So you've picked me as a thief while ago...?] Kakuzu growled.

[I knew it, I knew it!!!] Kisame cried.

[I knew it. Hidan seemed strangely happy when Itachi was accused.] Zetsu shook his head.

[Shame on you, Hidan.] Sasori muttered.

[You filthy thief!!] Deidara yelled.

[Wa.. waiiiiiit!! Do you really believe that immatured kid's words?!!!] Hidan shouted, but everyone was turning his back from Hidan now.

[I'm really disappointed with you, Hidan.]

[How can you dare to accuse Itachi falsely?!]

[If there wasn't Tobi we're all dead now because of you.]

[Shame on you, Hidan. Shame on you.]

**_...CRACK!!_**

Suddenly a sound of something breaking rang up.

Everyone fliched, and soon all of them could see the bat stick which was held in Pein's hand has just cracked.

[............]

[Wawawawawaaaaaaaaaaaaaaait!!! Where are you all going?!!!]

Members were now slowly going out from the room, leaving Pein and Hidan alone.

Taking Itachi with Deidara and Kisame together, Sasori abruptly stopped and turned, handing an iron bat stick to Pein.

[Oh, I'd also brought this just in case.]

Pein smiled so affably. [You're a good boy, Sasori.]

Sasori smiled, and turned and left.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[Eh.............]

Scratching her nose nervously, Konan bowed her head to Itachi.

[Ah, well... I'm sorry for having slapping you, Itachi.]

Blinking, Itachi scratched his head. [It's just ok now...]

[Sorry, sorry.]

[Ah, it's really ok.]

Pein was standing beside them watching, and he smiled at Itachi. [It's good of you to accept Konan's apology.]

[Huh? Yes..]

[I think leader sama has multiple personalities in him.] Deidara expressed, watching the three on the bench.

[Yeah. Since there really are eight persons in him.. and Tobi's saved all of us.] Zetsu answered, looking at Tobi who's playing superman again, this time with his own underwear.

[What happened to Hidan, then?] Kisame asked.

[Hmme? I heard that It took three days for Kakuzu to weld Hidan's body pieces together again.]

[Kakuzu is really a kind partner.]

[Yes, but I also heard that Kakuzu refused to do it at first.]

[As I told you, Hidan's a masochist.]

* * *

There were two reasons of Hidan's doing.

First, Hidan has been beaten by Pein just too many times because of Itachi.(though it was Hidan s own fault)

Second, Hidan thought that it will be easier to put his hand on Itachi if Itachi lose trusts of members.

Anyway, Epic fail... Thanks to Tobi.


	6. Eps6: Let's go to Hot spring! 1

**Author's note: this hot spring episode is dividened into about 4 chapters. tnx for R&R!XD**

* * *

The weather was just warm itself these days.

Members have been so boring for a long time, staying in Akatsuki zone only and nothing special happening. No one had been gone for missions for nearly two months.

Even Tobi had lost his vividness. So anyone could see seriousness of this boredom.

So when Konan suggested members about going to hot spring together, they all nodded at once.

[Yeah, that would be awesome!]

Especially Deidara and Tobi became so excited.

And both Hidan and Kisame started to imagine seeing Itachi's naked body and blushed by themselves.

Anyway so, it's decided that Konan and members are going to hot spring on coming Sunday.

However, Konan started to suffer indigestion since Friday, and then on Sunday she finally became ill.

Whole members became disappointed, for members couldn't go out from Akatsuki zone on their own except when going missions.

Then Konan suggested chapfallen members to ask the leader of Akatsuki himself to go with them.

And..

[..Hot spring..?] Knitting his brow, Pein glared at members, just as expected.

[Well, leader sama..Things are so boring these days, and we need vacation…] Deidara murmured sheepishly.

Then Pein barked. [Do you think you're a bunch of children?! If you're bored, use your time for practicing or doing something useful! I don't have any time to take you to such a stupid place!!]

No one daring to complain, Members looked at each other gloomily. Dream of vacation has shattered now, and they felt despair.

Just then Itachi opened his mouth timidly. [Well.. I really wanted to go… But if leader sama says so…]

Pein nearly fell from his chair. But he quickly stood up, and stared at Itachi.

[Itachi. Do you want to go?]

Itachi flinched. [Huh..? Why yes, but since you don't allow it, I'll just give up…]

[Well I was actually thinking of vacation. In fact, I'm not really against the idea… ] Pein muttered.

[Huh? Leader sama?]

[Hmme? Ok. I'll go with you. But get ready in ten minutes, all of you.]

At this remark, nobody had any chance to wonder about sudden change of leader's mind, for all of them rushed to their rooms and packed the things for enjoyable hot spring vacation.

Excited, Tobi took swimming tube in his bag, and Zetsu had to persuade him not to take it along.

Deidara packed two blue couple towels, which is to share with Sasori, when Sasori packed his own towel.

Hidan packed his precious body oils.

Kisame asked Itachi whether to pack gowns or not. Itachi kindly answered that there are gowns for customers in hot spring.

Exactly after ten minutes whole members gathered in front of Akatsuki Temple, and soon Pein also came out with a small pouch in his hand.

[Leader sama, what's in your hand?] Both Hidan and Kakuzu asked.

Pein snapped contemptously. [Don't you have heads? Of course it's money. Do you think they're going to let you in and offer you drinks for free, you conceited fools?]

[We just thought…]

[Enough, enough! Stop wagging, now get on the car!]

Complaining in small voices, members slowly got on the car.

Pein sat in driver seat, and the backseats were now filled with the whole members.

[Kakuzu, move yourself a bit to the window!! I can't breath!!]

[Urrgh!! Hidan!! Stop rubbing your arm to my arm!!]

[Do you think I want to rub my arm to your fucking arm?!! I'm gonna sit beside Itachi!!]

[Stay away from my partner, you perverted fool!!]

[Yehe~~ Tobi is so stuck!!!]

[Somebody go to passenger's seat!!!] Deidara shouted.

Then everyone shut his mouth, seriously wondering who's gonna be bold enough to sit beside their fearful leader sama who's staring at them now frightfully.

[Now stop whining, all of you.] Pein growled between his teeth. [Itachi, come here.]

Itachi blinked, and soon went to passenger's seat obediently.

Sasori smirked slightly. And Hidan started to complain. [Leader sama, why don't you just take Zetsu?! He's the biggest one!]

[Hidan, why do you want Itachi here so much?!] Kisame snapped.

It was then all of sudden Pein trampled the accelerator without any warning.

[ARRRrrrrrrrrrrrrrgh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!]

[Hidan, Shut up!!!!!!!!! You're like a stupid girl!!!]

[Yehe~!!!! Tobi loves driving!!!]

[Don't open the window un!!!!]

[Stop pushing me!!!!!!]

[How many miles do we have to go?] Sasori asked to Zetsu.

[I heard from Konan that it takes about two hours by car.]

[Good Heavens…]


	7. Eps6: Let's go to Hot spring! 2

**Author's note: tnx for R&R!! XD I want to go to Hot spring too...**

* * *

About an hour passed now.

Members at the backseats were now either sleeping or listening ipods, all of them exhausted by previous chaos.

Tobi was sleeping, hugging Deidara's arm.

Deidara was sleeping, hugging Sasori's waist, continuously murmuring [Dana… Dana…].

Sasori was dozing, leaning against the window.

Kisame and Zetsu were listening ipods.

Hidan was reading a magazine, but soon started to suffer car sickness.

Kakuzu was dozing, crossing his arms.

At the driver seat, Pein was driving quietly. Beside him, Itachi was sleeping like a baby.(to Pein's eyes.)

[..Leader sama, how much money did you take along..?] Kakuzu asked from the backseat with sleepy voice.

Pein answered nonchalantly. [Amply.]

Just by that moment Itachi suddenly opened his eyes and looked at Pein. [..Excuse me, leader sama.]

[Hmme? What is it, my boy?]

[I just remembered that I had brought some chocolates with me, and you just seem tired by driving, so I wonder if you...]

Forgetting the fact that he's driving, Pein turned his head and stared at Itachi blankly for a moment.

Itachi timidly continued. [I.. I just mean if you want..]

[Huh..? No, no, of course I want.] Pein replied quickly. [But since I'm driving, can you put one piece into my mouth?]

[Ah, sure, leader sama.]

[Itachi!!! Me too!!!!] Hidan abruptly exclaimed, standing up.

However, at the same moment Pein trampled the accelerator again, so Hidan had to stumble and hit heads with Deidara.

[Arrrrgh!!! What the hell, Hidan un!!]

[That wasn't on purpose, fucking shit!!!]

[What?!! You impudent idiot un!!!]

[Guys, guys!!] Zetsu interrupted.

[Shut your mouths, all of you.] Pein warned calmly, sucking chocolate piece in his mouth. [Be silent as graves or I'm gonna drive you to the hell.]

Soon dozy silence fell in the car again.

.

.

.

Akastuki finally arrived at the Hot spring.

Members darted out from the car, exclaiming and sighing joyfully.

[At last!!] Hidan exclaimed, his face white by car sickness. Kisame snorted. [Loser. Being sick, just by two hours of car trip?]

[Shut the fuck off!! It's because I'd just forgot the fact that one shouldn't read text in the car!!!!]

Tobi started to jump around. [Yeah~~ Tobi is a good boy!! Tobi's happy~!!!]

[Some hot spring.] Sasori murmured.

[Seems good for a vacation un.] Deidara twinkled his eyes.

Zetsu was helping Kakuzu who's having nausea.

It was then when Pein, who's opening the front car door for Itachi, yelled at them.

[Now, now, stop acting like children, all of you!!! We're going inside, so shut your holes and follow me silently!!!]

[Leader sama doesn't know how to enjoy vacation.] Hidan grumbled, and Kisame snorted again.

[Well, I think it's better that he's with us, for with him you won't dare to try your filthy harassments on other members.]

[What the fuck do you mean, you fucking little sharky?!!] Hidan barked.

[Well I think you know exactly what I mean.]

[You damn fucking shit...]

[I said shut your holes on your faces.] Pein growled.

So everyone went inside the building solemnly.

The hot spring building was quite large, containing a lodger building which is for night-staying guests.

After passing cool blue painted corridor, they soon confronted with counter.

Putting a hand on the counter desk, Pein immediately questioned to a clerk. [How much is the fee per one person?]

The woman in the counter was an old woman. She was completely terrored by this bunch of guys' frightful atmosphere, so she answered very politely_ rather timidly.

[Ah, sir, It's ten dollars per person, sir. foods and utensils are additional, and for night staying it's thirty dollars per person, sir.]

[We'll immediately go into the hot spring. We're all nine.]

[Ok, sir.]

[Oh, and add four bottles of beer.]

[Certainly, sir.]

Sasori and Kisame smacked their lips. [Beer, that's quite a treat!]

Then soon another clerk appeared from the door across and led them to the locker room.

[Please take a shower first, and go into hot spring with gowns off.] The clerk instructed, then left them hurriedly.

[Little bastard, see how he's taking mincing steps.] Hidan giggled at the clerk.

The shower room was booths- type, one shower booth per one person. White colored gowns were folded beside the first booth, so each of the members took it one each.

Getting excited, everyone quickly finished his shower_ though Tobi lingered so much, playing with foaming shower.

Before finally going into the hot spring, Pein abruptly turned to the members, and warned with stern voice.

[Now, I don't want to see any demoralization of our group here. So behave yourselves, if you don't want to show yourselves up receiving disciplinary punishment in front of the clerks here.]

Every member gulped at this fearful warning.

However, soon Pein changed his countenance into unbelievable affable smile and added. [Let's go. You're good boys, right?]

[Yes sir!!!] Members answered altogether.

.

The hot spring bath was located in outdoor, filled with natural thermal water and surrounded by artificial flat rocks.

[I'm in heaven!] Kisame exclaimed happily.

[I love it, but I hope it won't turn me into boiled vegetable.] Zetsu mumbled, looking at white fumes upon the water.

[And turn Kisame into boiled fish!] Deidara spoke in juicy tone.

Slowly, all members went into the water, and took off gowns in the water and placed them on the rocks.

Tobi was the last one to go inside the water, and he did it in a rather rash fashion.

[Tobi is a gooooood boyyyyy~~~~~~~~!!!!!!!!!!!!!]

Zetsu cried. [My goodness, Tobi!!!!]

[Can't you see the board there 'Don't jump into the water' un…]

_**SPLASH!!!!**_

The water splashed all over as Tobi jumped in.

Coughing loudly, Hidan barked. [You little shit!!!]

[This isn't a swimming pool!!!] Kakuzu shouted.

[YOU IMMATURED BOY, DO YOU REALLY WANT ME TO SPANK YOU HERE?!!!] Pein yelled.

[Leader sama, calm down!!] Zetsu and Kisame quickly held Pein as Pein tried to get on Tobi.

Sasori was calm itself. Deidara was coughing. [Damn, I just drank this water a lot un!!!]

Itachi was staying quietly, coughing a little.

Then soon a clerk appeared from inside, carrying four beer bottles and nine cups.

The clerk stood nervously, wondering to whom he had to approach, until Pein finally saw him and motioned at him. [Bring it here.]

The clerk approached timidly and placed the bottles and cups on the rock. [Here, sir.]

[Thanks.]

Bowing deeply, the clerk quickly dismissed himself.

Now members gathered around Pein.

[Leader sama, you have a good sense!] Hidan flattered.

[This is quite a treat.] Sasori murmured.

Pein pour the beer into each cup, and passed the cups to each of the members_ except for Tobi.

Tobi burst into tears. [Oh, why don't you offer it to good Tobii!!!]

[Because you're still a kid.] Zetsu consoled, patting on Tobi's shoulder.

Itachi took one sip and smiled at Pein. [This is really good. Thank you, leader sama.]

At this smile all of sudden Pein's face flushed. [Ah.. Well.. I just wanted you to have a best time here...]

Hidan, who's staring at Itachi's smiling face blankly for a while, swimmed across to Itachi. [Itachi, do you know…]

Just then Pein raised his foot up and pushed Hidan's face away. [Now, I told you no demoralization here.]

[Leader sama!! I was just trying to ask him…]

[Shut up, you're on the blacklist already.] Pein growled between his teeth.

Kisame giggled, and emptied his cup in one shot.

Deidara covered his cheek amusingly. [I feel like my skin is getting smoother here.]

[That's true. Good thermal water helps your skin.] Pein added loftily.

Sasori shrugged, as if saying it does not affect him.

Anyway, members stayed in the water silently about an hour, until Tobi, who's also keeping silence, suddenly shuddered.

[Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck!!!!! Tobi un!!!!!!!!!!!!!!]

[Don't piss here, you little fucking shiiiiiiiit!!!!!!!!!!!!]

[Ewhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!]

Screaming, the whole members quickly got out from the water.

Zetsu had to stop Pein desperately as Pein tried to drub Tobi with a beer bottle.

Minutes later, Akatsuki sat round together in a hot steaming room with their gowns on.

Tobi was sniffing sobbingly, after severely scolded by Pein.

The outside was getting dark already. Drinking the remained beers, members exchanged glances.

[..I wonder if leader sama agrees on staying a night here un.] Deidara mumbled.

Sasori scratched his head. [Actually, I brought my Kimono along for night-staying.]

[Me too, un.] Deidara murmured back.

[Me too.] Kisame muttered.

[Me too.] Hidan murmured.

[Me too.] Kakuzu murmured.

[Me too.] Zetsu murmured.

[Tobi, too.] Tobi sniffed.

[In fact, me too.] Itachi added hesitantly.

It was then when Pein, who's been sitting quietly, raised his head up. [Well, to tell the truth, me too.]

All members' eyes twinkled. [Ohh?!! Leader sama?!!!]

Making a warm smile, Pein looked at Itachi. [So you want to stay a night here?]

[Why leader sama seem to asking to Itachi only?] Hidan grumbled.

Itachi nodded slightly. [Yes, leader sama.]

Sasori smiled.

Then Pein opened his mouth again. [Well, then, let's go and change into Kimonos, and after that we'll have a dinner in the restaurant here.]

The whole members exclaimed altogether. [Hurray!!!!!]


	8. Eps6: Let's go to Hot spring! 3

**Author's note: Tnx for R&R!! You are all so kind... if you want any game for Akatsuki to play like 7minutes in heaven, please note it in your reviews.:D And I think this epsiode will be about 5chapters. Sorry!!XC**

* * *

Searching his bag desperately, Itachi cried. [My Kimono is gone..!]

Kisame knelt down beside Itachi and emptied Itachi's bag, only to see few grooming kits falling on the floor.

[Haven't you just forgotten to put it in the bag?]

[No.. I'm sure that I packed it together with these things...] Itachi mumbled.

It was then when Pein, who's just passing, threw something upon Itachi's head.

[Urrrghhh? What's this...]

[Wear it.] Pein muttered nonchalantly and walked away.

[......]

Both Itachi and Kisame held the 'thing' and scrutinized it.

The 'thing' was a blue Kimono, with dark blue butterfly patterns on it. It was rather classy and deluxe_ however, one could find it somewhat antiquity.

Itachi and Kisame exchanged glances. Then Kisame opened his mouth. [..I think this is a belonging of late father of leader sama.]

Itachi made a nervous look. [Really..? But do you think then I can wear this?]

[Maybe it'll be ok, since leader sama himself told you to wear this.]

[Yeah.. but I feel like it's desecration.] Itachi added hesitantly, but soon went into the shower booth with the Kimono.

.

After changed into Kimonos, the Akatsuki members gathered in front of locker room, waiting for Pein.

[Oh, Itachi, where did you get your Kimono from un? It's so gorgeous un!] Deidara, who's in his yellow Kimono, exclaimed as Itachi came out from shower room.

[Wow, he's so pretty with that...] Hidan expressed aghastly at Itachi, and Kisame snorted. [Don't you dare try anything.]

[What the fuck?! I'm just praising him!!]

[Tobi is pretty, too~] Tobi jumped with his ivory Kimono.

[You really look like a plant with that Kimono.] Kakuzu giggled, pointing at Zetsu's green Kimono. Zetsu snarled. [Oh yeah? You look like a wretched monster cosplaying Kimono fashion!]

Sasori, who's in red colored Kimono, slowly opened his mouth. [Itachi, where did you get that?]

[Huh? I don't know. My Kimono's gone, so leader sama offered me this.]

[Leader sama?!] Members' eyes widened.

Itachi scratched his head nervously. [Why yeah..]

[Hmme, rather interesting.] Sasori smiled amusingly. [Do you know that the Kimono is a belonging of late fa...]

Just then Pein appeared in the locker room, with his black Kimono on. [I've just gone to the counter to prepay..] Then, all of sudden, Pein stopped his sentence and stared at Itachi.

Silence fell upon the members, and Itachi flinched. [Le.. leader sama..?]

[........]

Pein stood motionlessly for a minute, then, made an affable smile to Itachi. [You look really nice.]

Itachi blinked nervously.

Turning back, Pein muttered to the members. [Come, let's go. I'm hungry as a wolf.]

[And me, hungry as a shark!] Kisame exclaimed juicily.

Soon Akatsuki headed to the restaurant on the second floor, joyfully expecting a luxurious dinner.

.

.

The restaurant operated by Hot spring was a buffet- type Japanese restaurant.

Few other guests who's taking their supper became appalled by fearsome atmosphere and finess of features of Akatsuki members, so they hurriedly finished their food and quickly disappeared from the restaurant.

[Losers.] Hidan giggled.

[We should have brought Konan.] Itachi murmured sorrily as he took some sushi on his plate.

Zetsu jumped. [Konan! Why did we just forget all about her?!]

[Yeah, she's ill, and perhaps waiting for us..] Deidara mumbled uneasily.

It was then when Pein, who's sipping urong tea, spoke nonchalantly. [It's ok. I already called her that we'll be back by tomorrow.]

[Leader sama is truly a leader sama.] Kisame expressed.

[Hey, Tobi, don't take the whole raw fishes to your plate!!] Kakuzu snapped at Tobi.

Soon a chaos followed as members came back to the table.

[Get away, Tobi!! I'll sit beside Sasori dana un!!]

[Tobi want to sit beside Deidara sempai~!!]

[Hidan, don't sit beside Itachi!!]

[Why the fuck do you care about me so much, you fucking sharky?!!!]

[This is stupid...] Zetsu grumbled.

Kakuzu growled. [Damn sitmates situation.]

[Shut the fuck off, all of you!!!!!!!] Pein yelled horribly, almost sounding like Hidan.

Moments later, all members sat in the round table solemnly_ Itachi in the left of Pein, Sasori in the right of Pein, Kisame beside Itachi, Kakuzu beside Kisame, Hidan beside Kakuzu, Zetsu beside Hidan, Tobi beside Zetsu, Deidara beside Tobi, and Sasori beside Deidara.

The clerks of the restaurant were now so dreaded at the previous massive scene of this bunch of scary guys, and became more terrified by pierced guy's control over other guys. So no one of the clerks dared to roam around near the table where Akatsuki sat. (However, none of the members cared about clerks.)

Pein made the sauce for raw fishes by mixing soy sauce and wasavi in a small plate, and placed it at the middle of the table.

[Heh~ Leader sama is our papa~!!] Tobi exclaimed happily.

Pein spouted his Urong tea.

Members had to stifle their mouths in order to suppress laughter.

[Then Konan is our mama?!] Deidara muttered, laughing.

Coughing, Pein shook his hand. [Stop or I'll surely kill you.]

[What a strict papa.] Hidan giggled, and therefore hit his head by the cup Pein threw.

Clasping his hands, Pein snarled to the members who were now nearly going dead by pressing laughter.

[..What a bunch of spoiled sons I have here.]

At this remark, finally being no more able to stifle, a loud laughter roared from the whole members.

[Oh, my God.] Itachi murmured, his eyes welled up with tears.

[My... my stomach hurts..!] Sasori chuckled.

It took several minutes for the members to gather themselves again.

Pein made a crooked smile. [Now, now, eat your dinner like a bunch of good children. No more stupid jokes now.]

Still tittering, members concentrated on their food now.

[...Tobi, don't put wasavi sauce too much on that raw fish!! You'll be fainting!!!!] Zetsu cried.

[Hidan, would you please eat your ramen more quietly?! Stop making smacking noise!!] Kakuzu hollered at Hidan.

[Don't make me slay you, dear fucking partner.] Hidan growled.

[Guys, guys, let's be good children.] Kisame spoke jokingly.

Both Deidara and Sasori giggled again.

Itachi was quietly eating his sushi.

Pein turned his head to Itachi. [Itachi, why do you eat that thing only? Don't you have an appetite?]

[Huh? No, I just have never been eating raw fish or ramen before, so I...]

[Oh... what a pity...] Kisame sniffed sympathetically.

Pein picked one of the raw fishes in his plate with chopstics, dipped it into sauce and drew it near to Itachi's mouth. [Come, this will taste good.]

Blinking, Itachi opened his mouth obediently and swallowed the raw fish.

Kisame quickly bowed his head to hide his blushing. [Ka..kawaiiiiiiiii!!!!!!]

[You see.] Pein smiled at Itachi, and Itachi smiled back. [It's good. Thank you, leader sama.]

[Tobi too!!!!!!!!!!!] Abruptly Tobi tried to draw himself to Pein, and Zetsu quickly stopped Tobi.

[That's... that's like lovers, you know?!!!!] Hidan barked, but soon shrinked back as Pein glared at him fearsomely.

Sasori smirked, and Deidara giggled.

Then Kakuzu threw an abrupt question to the members. [What are we to do after dinner?]

Members looked at each other.

[...I heard that they have garaoke in the third floor un.] Deidara mumbled.

[Garaoke, where fucking bitches and dogs are dancing and singing?] Hidan snorted contemptously.


	9. Eps6: Let's go to Hot spring! 4

**Author's note: Please R&R!XD You know, Pein's ring which I've ordered in online shop has just arrived now. I'm so happy!XD... And I think I should do 7minutes in heaven in another episode. Sorry!XC**

**P.s. My computer got errored and this story just kept on deleted by itself. Sorry for inconvenience!!XC**

* * *

Eating vanila puddings as desserts, members were now discussing what to do next.

[I have brought poker cards.] Kakuzu suggested, and Deidara growled. [For poker game Kakuzu you alone are so advantageous un.]

[I also do not want to lose my pocket money for games.] Kisame murmured.

[What about game like seven minutes in heaven?] Zetsu suggested.

Hidan's eyes became widened. [Oh!!!]

[Dude, we're all nine.] Kisame snapped, and members became sullenly silent for a while.

Sasori was thoughtful for a moment. Then, he abruptly looked up and spoke out. [Hey, why don't we play truth or dare?]

[Oh, that's brilliant un!] Deidara exclaimed.

[Yeah. I think that's the best idea.] Kisame assisted.

[Not as good as seven minutes in heaven, but I like it.] Zetsu murmured.

[Tobi is a good boy!! Truth or Dare is a good game!!!]

Then slowly, members turned their heads and looked at Pein, who's eating his pudding nonchalantly.

[.....]

[...What are you all looking at.] Pein snarled without moving his eyes from pudding.

Members gulped, and then exchanged glances.

Sasori looked at Itachi, and Itachi looked at Pein timidly. [Leader sama, I wonder if we can play truth or dare game together....]

Pein swallowed his pudding and raised his head up.

.

.

.

.

So after coming out from the restaurant, the whole Akatsuki members sat round in the lounge.

Sasori placed an empty beer bottle in the middle of the gathering. Pein was sitting with a look of lack of interest and was drinking iced coffee.

Deidara clapped his hands excitedly. [Ok, so it's game time, boys un!!]

[Yeah~!!!]

Zetsu was making a strange mixture of beer, urong tea, and milk in a big cup, and then turned to Hidan. [Hidan, spit here.]

[What the fuck..?] Hidan contorted his face.

Zetsu's face was serious itself. [This is a wine for punishment. Do it.]

Members shuddered.

Chuckling, Hidan spat at that strange mixture.

So now with the horribly disgusting wine of punishment, members started the game.

[Ok, then I'll spin the bottle.] Sasori muttered calmly and then spinned the bottle.

Members gulped as the bottle kept on spinning round, and uttered a cheer as it stopped, the neck of it pointing to Deidara.

Deidara cried. [Oh, no un!!!!!!!]

[Oh~~ sempai~!!!] Tobi exclaimed happily.

[Yehehehe!!!!! Truth or dare?!] Hidan asked, laughing.

Gulping, Deidara looked up at the members who were watching him giggling. [Well... Dare un.]

[Dare. Write your name with your ass.] Hidan tittered.

A loud laughter roared from the whole members, and Deidara's face became so flushed. [Wha.. what the..!!]

Sasori was stifling his mouth to suppress his laughter.

[You don't want to do it, then drink the wine.] Hidan drew the cup near to Deidara, and Deidara screamed.

[Ewhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! Never!!! I'll do it!! I'll do it!!!]

[Oh, good heaven.] Kisame mumbled, clutching his aching stomach.

Deidara stood nervously for a moment, and turned his back from the members. Giggling, members watched Deidara as he shamefully wrote his name on the air with his butt, and then a loud laughter followed again.

[Goo.. goo... good heaven!!!!!] Kakuzu cried, laughing to death.

[B..b... bravo, Hidan.] Zetsu murmured, drying his eyes.

Tobi was laughing like the one with epilepsy, and therefore hit his masked face by the cookie Deidara threw.

Even Itachi and Sasori were chuckling, and Pein was making a smirk.

Face flushed with a shame, Deidara hollered. [I'll spin the bottle now!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!]

At this remark members quickly gathered themselves and watched the bottle as Deidara spinned it.

The bottle banged for a while, and then stopped slowly, its neck pointing to Sasori.

[Yo~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!]

[Wow, Sasori!!!! What are you going to do?!!]

Sasori's face was calm itself. [Truth.]

Hidan tried to open his mouth, but Kakuzu interrupted. [Sasori, tell us the exact relationship betweet you and Deidara!!!]

All the members' eyes twinkled, and all of them stared at Sasori eagerly, waiting for the answer.

Deidara's face became so pale. However, Sasori kept his poker face and opened his mouth slowly. [The relationship of master and servant.]

Suddenly Pein spouted his coffee and started to chuckle.

Deidara's face became blank for a moment, but soon turned into a nonchalant look.

The other members stared at Sasori aghastly. [...wha... what the....]

[Ok, let's spin the bottle again.] Muttering calmly, Sasori spinned the bottle.

The bottle spinned in a quick speed and kept on spinning for a minute. And when Hidan was about to stop it with a hand impatiently, it finally stopped, its neck pointing to Kisame.

[Oh, Kisame!!! It's Kisame un!!!]

[Hey truth or dare?!]

Gulping, Kisame answered in embarrassed tone. [Well... I'd rather do Dare.]

[Hey, sharky, go and strike your sacred partner on the head!!] Hidan demanded, breaking into laughter.

Just then all of sudden Pein raised his head up and glared at Hidan so frightfully, causing Hidan to stop his laughing and flinch. [Le..leader sama..?]

[.........] Pein spoke nothing, but kept on glaring at Hidan until Hidan became so exhausted by himself because of terror.

Kisame stood motionlessly for a while, then slowly approached to Itachi who's blinking naively.

[I... Itachi.. forgive me!!! you can punch me as you want after I strike you!!!!!!!!!!!] Kisame cried desperately, almost sobbing.

Itachi blinked again. [It's ok. It's just a game.]

The other members were watching interestingly, wondering if Kisame would really strike his dear partner's head.

Kisame closed his eyes and raised his hand up, and ran it onto Itachi's head_ but before the hand contact Itachi's head, he slew down the speed and patted Itachi's head lightly.

Kakuzu grumbled. [Hey!!!!!! That's not striking...]

[I stroke already, so shut up!!!!!!!!!] Kisame growled very horribly, causing Kakuzu to shrink.

Sasori smirked. Deidara giggled as Kisame bent down and spinned the bottle.

[..Bang bang bang bang.... Oh, it's Hidan's turn now un!!!!] Thinking of revenge for previous shame, Deidara sneered at Hidan.

Hidan's face turned pale. [What the hell....]

[Hey, Hidan. Truth or Dare?] Kisame questioned, smirking.

Rolling his eyes nervously, Hidan mumbled. [Da..Dare.]

Then Sasori, who's keeping silence, opened his mouth to throw a bombshell. [Dare. Hidan, go and kiss on the leader sama's cheek.]

At the same moment the cookie which Pein was holding in his mouth fell on the floor.

An explosive laughter roared from the members.

Deidara was nearly rolling over the floor now. [B... brilliant!!!!]

[My.. my goodness!!!!!] Zetsu stammered.

[Tobi.. Tobi is so happy~!!!] Tobi giggled, clutching his aching stomach.

Kisame's face was so flushed by lack of breathing.

Kakuzu was bowing his head to hide his chuckles, his shoulders quaking by uncontrollable laughter.

Hidan's face was vacant for a while, then, he leaped up. [Sasori, are you gonna murder me?!!!!!!!!!!!!]

Sasori shrugged. [If you reject to do it, then drink the wine.]

[......]

Sweating, Hidan alternately turned his eyes on the horrible wine and Pein.

Pein had come back to himself again, quietly chewing the cookie.

[Well? Hidan?] Kisame giggled.

Sweating so heavily, Hidan reluctantly approached to Pein. Pein wasn't even looking up. Encouraged, Hidan nervously bent down to Pein, and that was when Pein growled between his teeth. [Don't you dare.]

[Arrrrrrrgh!!!! But I have to!!!] Hidan cried desperately, but Pein did not even give a glance to him.

Itachi was watching the two naively.

Sasori stretched his arms. [Well, Hidan, I think you should drink this wine of punishment.]

[Noooooooooo!!!!!] Hidan hollered, and without thinking he clutched Pein's neck and kissed on Pein's cheek.

[Yeah heh~~~~~~~~~~!!!!] Members started to roll over the floor, laughing to death.

Pein was sitting motionlessly, and Hidan had to call him uneasily. [Le... leader sama...?]

Then all of sudden Pein made an affable smile. [.....Hidan.]

[Ye, yes sir...?]

[YOU REALLY WANT ME TO MURDER YOU, HUH?!!!!!!!!!!]

[Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgh!!!!!!!!!!!!!]

[Oh, no!! Leader sama!!!!!!!!!!!]

Members had to hold Pein desperately in order to save Hidan as Pein countlessly kept on slapping Hidan's face.

It took minutes for the members to calm Pein down.

Rubbing his cheek as if cleaning dirts, Pein snarled. [Don't you dare ever involve me with that bastard again.]

[But this is a game...] Deidara mumbled timidly, but quickly shut his mouth as Pein glared at him.

Hidan was not dead_ just fainted for a minute, his face swollen like a balloon.

Sasori was smirking.

[Tobi will spin the bottle since Hidan's fainted~] Tobi happily yelled and spinned the bottle. The bottle spinned roundly, until it stopped, pointing to Itachi.

[Oh, it's Itachi!!!]

[Itachi's turn!!!!]

[Itachi, choose Truth or Dare.] Kisame spoke kindly.

Itachi scratched his head. [Well.. Maybe Dare.]

[What to do....] Members exchanged glances amusingly.

Then Sasori raised his finger up. [Itachi, Dare. Go to leader sama and kiss him on the lips.]

Pein spouted his coffee again, a crimson flush rising on his face.

Kisame's face became blank, and the other members started to titter.

[Come on, Itachi. You can do it.] Sasori added so kindly to Itachi.

Itachi blinked with embarrassed look on his face, and then slowly stood up and approached to Pein.

Pein nearly flinched as Itachi timidly sat beside him. Nervously, Itachi opened his mouth. [Eh.. Leader sama, this is just a game.. So please don't get disgusted too much....]

All of sudden Pein took one sip of the coffee and looked at Itachi. [Do you know how to do it?]

[Huh..? No.. No...] Itachi mumbled meekly.

Pein turned his eyes to Sasori. [What do you want? Soft? French? Hard?]

[Good heaven...] Kisame moaned.

[Oh, holy molly.] Zetsu giggled.

Smirking, Sasori answered to Pein. [French.]

With twinkling eyes, members watched as Pein held Itachi's face softly and put the lips together.

[Yu hu~!!!!!!!!!!!]

[Hurray~!!! Hurray~!!!!]

Members acclaimed eagerly as Pein started to kiss on Itachi's lips, holding Itachi's backneck gently with a hand. Itachi was blinking nervously at first, but soon closed his eyes. It was then when Pein slowly drew his tongue across Itachi's lips. Panting lightly, Itachi raised his hand up and clutched Pein's shoulder.

[Oh, my sacred partner's first kiss is deprived by leader sama...] Kisame started to sob.

[Oh my God, Tobi's so touched!!] Tobi exclaimed, blushing.

Sasori was smirking. Deidara was twinkling his eyes. Zetsu and Kakuzu were watching the scene absent mindedly.

[Leader sama seems to have many experiences.] Zetsu mumbled.

[Yeah, you know, I always hear Konan complaining about Leader sama's flirtiness.] Kakuzu whispered back.

[This is so unfair, you know??!!] Hidan cried out, but none of the members cared about him. Swearing, Hidan sat up, and, by seeing Itachi and Pein kissing a deep french kiss, Hidan's face turned into tomato and he ran to the toilet.

It took five minutes for the kiss to finally come to the end.

Members applaused altogether, exclaiming [Hurray~!!!!!].

[Oh, my God.] Deidara expressed, his eyes still twinkling.

Pein slowly let go of Itachi. Itachi's face was so aghast for a moment_ However, soon Itachi made a shy smile without saying anything, causing Pein to flush his face like an apple.

Clearing his throat, Pein opened his mouth softly. [Ah... Itachi, now let's spin the bottle.]

Itachi nodded, and spinned the bottle. Still excited by previous kiss scene, members gulped as the bottle spin roundly and slowly stopped.

The neck was pointing to Kakuzu now.

[It's Kakuzu!]

[Kakuzu un!!!]

[Kakuzu, Truth or Dare?!]

[....Dare.] Kakuzu gulped.

Members started to discuss what to do with Kakuzu, when suddenly Pein slowly raised his head up. [Dare, Kakuzu.]

Surprised, members looked at each other, and altogether looked up at Pein, wondering what would come out from Pein's mouth.

Pein continued in dry tone. [Kakuzu, tear apart ten dollars of your pocket money in front of us.]

The whole members burst out laughter.

[Oh, my God. My goodness!!] Deidara rolled over the floor again.

Kakuzu's face flushed with a rage, and therefore spat out his words, forgetting the fact that he's talking to Pein.

[What!!!!!!!!! Are you insane?!!!!!!!!]

Pein knitted his brow. [Mind repeat what you just said..?]

Realizing his blunder, Kakuzu quickly pleaded. [I... I mean... Are you insane, Hidan?!!!] Turning to Hidan who'd just come back from the toilet, Kakuzu yelled.

[What the fuck is wrong?!!! You fucking shit!!!!! What did I do to you?!!!] Hidan swore.

[Ok, Kakuzu. Tear your precious money or drink the wine.] Pein ordered mercilessly.


	10. Eps6: Let's go to Hot spring! Final

**Author's note: Finally, the last episode of Hot spring!XD Tnx for your reviews!!!!**

* * *

[Nooooooo!!!!!!! Nooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!]

Crying out desperately, Kakuzu started to tear apart his precious ten dollars.

[Why does he have to cry out like that un?] Deidara mumbled giggling.

At last Kakuzu finished tearing exactly ten dollars and lay down on the floor, sobbing.

[Oh, my precious moneyyyy!!!!!! Ohhhhhhh......]

[Shut the fuck off, fucking partner!] Hidan growled.

[Shut up and spin the bottle!!] Pein yelled.

Kakuzu quickly stood up and spinned the bottle.

Tittering, members watched the bottle spinning and stopping slowly, pointing to Tobi.

[Yeaaaaahhhhhh!!!!!!!!! It's Tobi!!!]

[Tobi's turn un!!!]

Jeering, members altogether looked at Tobi who started to shudder.

[Hey Tobi, choose Truth or Dare un.] Deidara spoke jeering, and Tobi replied shuddering. [To... Tobi will do Dare, sempai.]

Twinkling their eyes, members exchanged glances, then soon Kisame opened his mouth smiling. [Tobi, Dare. speak out loud that you're a bad boy.]

Abruptly Sasori started to chuckle, and Zetsu's face became anxious. The other members burst out laughter.

Tobi stared at Kisame blankly for a while, then all of sudden burst into tears. [Nooooooo!!!!!!! Tobi is a goooooooooood booooooyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!]

[Hey, if you reject to do it, then drink this wine, you little shit.] Smirking, Hidan drew the cup to Tobi.

Sobbing, Tobi screamed. [Noooooooooo!!!! Nooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!! Tobi is a goooooooooooooood boooooooyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!]

That was when Pein put down his coffee can brusquely and glared at Tobi impatiently. [Stop whining and do it quickly, or drink the wine!!!!!!!!]

[Oh, good havens.] Zetsu closed his eyes.

[Some good boy.] Deidara mumbled, laughing.

Sniffing, Tobi slowly opened his mouth to speak out that horrible words.

[To..*sniff*..bi..*sniff*....Tobi...*sniff*...is..*sniff*]

Pein threw the can on the floor and glared at Tobi, causing Tobi to continued his words despairly.

[..To...Tobi is a baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad boooooooooooyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!!!] Then, sobbing loudly, Tobi gasped.

[Tobi is a baaaaad booooy!!! Tobi know iiiiit!!! Tobi ate Dei sempai's chocolates and stole Kakuzu's money to buy suugaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrr!!!! Tobi is a baaaaad booooooooooyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!]

[.....]

[.....]

[...So it was you.]

[It was you who stole my five dollars.]

Both Deidara and Kakuzu gnashed their teeth.

[Idiot.] Hidan chuckled at Tobi.

Sasori smirked, and chewed cookie.

[O.. ok, now spin the bottle.] Zetsu mumbled sweating.

Sniffing, Tobi spinned the bottle with trembling hand.

[Bang.. bang... Oh, it's Itachi again un!] Deidara exclaimed.

All eyes of members turned to Itachi, and Itachi scratched his head. [Well... I'd do Truth this time.]

[Truth...] Members looked at each other amusingly.

Sasori tried to mutter out something, when Kakuzu quickly interrupted and threw a question. [Itachi, truth. Tell us what exactly happened between you and Orochimaru.]

[..?!!!!]

The whole members became appalled at this bombshell question.

Itachi blinked blankly for a moment, then, suddenly contorted his forehead little, stood up, and left the lounge.

[.........]

Silence flew for a moment.

[Wha... What the...?] Kakuzu tried to grumble at Itachi, but soon had to shut his mouth for members started to holler at him.

[You dreary fool!!!!! How could you speak of that perverted snake in front of Itachiiiii!!!!!] Kisame hollered.

[Are you an idiot?!!!] Sasori yelled.

[You're an insensitive, dreary, conceited fool un!!!!!] Deidara cried.

[You really are a fucking idiot!!!] Even Hidan barked.

Totally mortified, Kakuzu mumbled something like a pleading, and had to shut mouth again for Pein shouted at him horribly.

[Don't you have head, you deranged idiot?!!!!!!!!!!!!]

Kakuzu gulped, realizing the depth of his blunder.

Now all the members stood up.

[We should go and soothe Itachi.]

[Yeah!! How he'd have shocked!!!]

However, none of them could find Itachi. Itachi was not in the locker room, shower room, hot steaming room, or toilet.

Getting worried, members now became so in a chafe.

Kisame cried desperately. [Maybe he went out alone, and lost and scared!!!]

[Heavens! I hope he won't get any hurts un!!!]

[Tobi is getting really worried!!!]

And Pein yelled frightfully to the members. [Let's go and look for him!!!!!!!!] Then, turning back and glaring at Kakuzu fearsomely, he added. [You'd better find him quickly, for otherwise I'll truly teach you a lesson today.]

Sweating, Kakuzu gulped. [O.. Of course, sir!!!!]

.

.

Meanwhile, Itachi was walking thoughtlessly at the backyard of Hot spring building.

[...Where am I...?]

Slowing his steps, Itachi blinked as he saw a thick fog in front of him, the fog that was covering his whole view.

[What is this....]

Murmuring to himself, Itachi slowly went through the fog. As he went through, he soon saw a tombstone in front of him.

[Huh....?]

Not understanding why such thing is in here, Itachi tried to approach close to the stone.

And that was when he found two persons standing beside the stone.

[..?]

There was a man_ red haired, middle aged man, with a mild look on his face. He was well built and was wearing a Kimono_ the same Kimono with the Kimono which Itachi was wearing.

And it took a minute for Itachi to notice a little red haired boy behind the man, who's clutching man's sleeves and staring at Itachi curiously.

[...Hey.] Itachi murmured, not knowing what else to say.

The man turned his eyes and looked at Itachi, and smiled affably. [Oh, hey young man.]

Feeling strange, Itachi questioned. [Mind.. What you're doing here...?]

[Hmme..? Ah, I and my son are just visiting my grandfather's grave.] The man pointed at the tombstone. [As you see, it has been not cared of for a long time, since this mountain is very hard for come and going.]

[Mountain...?] Itachi tilted his head, wondering if this man is a madman. However, the man seemed so normal.

All of sudden the little boy who's keeping on scrutinizing Itachi slowly came over, and clutched the sleeve of Itachi's Kimono.

Itachi flinched little, and the boy sticked his tongue out to him. And that was when Itachi could see the boy's eyes clearly.

[....!!!!]

Gasping loudly, Itachi stepped back.

The man gently called the boy. [Son, come here.]

The boy went back to his father. Putting his hand on the boy's shoulder, the man smiled apologetically to Itachi.

[Sorry, young dude. My son loves my Kimono so much, and he seems little surprised to see you wearing the same Kimono.]

[Ah... It's ok....] Mumbling, Itachi felt himself unable to move his eyes from the boy.

And the man smiled at him again, this time most gently.

And the wind started to blow over them.

Gulping, Itachi tried to open his mouth, but his view started to blur_ no, the man and the boy sarted to blur away...

[Itachi... Itachi!!!!!!!]

A familiar voice was heard, and somebody clutched his shoulder at the back.

Almost jumping up, Itachi looked back, and soon his eyes met with Pein's, who was panting.

[Are you ok..?! Why are you wandering here..?] Pein asked in worried voice.

Itachi blinked aghastly for a while, and turned his eyes to the front, only to see empty yard of Hot spring_ No tombstone, no man, no boy.

Pein carefully held Itachi's chin and raised it up. [What's wrong..? Anything happened...?]

Itachi looked up at Pein blankly. [...Leader sama.]

[Yes? What is it?]

[...I think I just saw you and your fa...]

Then a sudden exclamation at the back hidranced them.

[Itachi!!!!]

[Itachi!!! You're here!!!!!]

Members altogether rushed to the two, exclaiming happily.

[I was worried to death, you know?!] Kisame expressed, panting loudly.

[Tobi was so worried!!!!]

[I was worried too, un!!]

[Don't get out and disappear in such way, you trouble maker.] Sasori chided calmy.

[Yeah, please.] Hidan assisted with rather blushed face.

Zetsu was quietly patting Itachi on the back.

It was then when Kakuzu came over hesitantly, his face flushed with total nervousness. [Eh.. Itachi...]

Itachi did not move his eyes from Pein.

Kakuzu scratched his head wildly, then spoke out. [I.. I'm sorry!! I'm sorry for being insensitive enough to mention about the snake to you..!!!!]

[....It's ok.] Itachi replied shortly, his eyes still staring at Pein's.

[You sure you're ok..?] Pein again asked anxiously, and Itachi nodded slightly. [I'm... Ok.]

.

.

As members came back to the building, they did not go back to the lounge. Instead, they went to the lodger building, and found out that Pein has rented only one room.

Before members tried to complain, Pein told them nonchalantly that the counter said there's only one vacant room.

Soon the situation became like this: Tobi and Deidara fell into sleep on the one of the side bed, and Zetsu was dozing at the coner of the room, and the other members were just about to start poker game.

Itachi was sitting absent mindedly beside Sasori. Sasori asked him what is wrong, but Itachi only shook his head and called Pein.

[..Leader sama.]

Holding a toothbrush in his mouth, Pein looked back. [Hmme?]

[...Nothing.]

A minute later, Itachi called Pein again. [...Leader sama.]

[Yes? What is it, my boy?]

[...Nothing.]

[Heavens, What is wrong with you?] Both Pein and Sasori stared anxiously at Itachi.

Itachi shook his head nervously. [No.. Nothing... Mind play poker game together...?]

[Heh, leader sama, will you play?] Hidan twinkled his eyes to Pein.

Shrugging, Pein sat at the table. [Well, let's divide the team into two.]

Soon the team dividened into two: Pein, Itachi, Sasori VS Kakuzu, Hidan, Kisame.

Since Kakuzu was being acknowledged as an expert of poker game, almost everyone was expecting Kakuzu's team to win.

.

.

A daybreak came and sun rose.

Deidara, Tobi, and Zetsu woke up, and they found the other members had not slept.

Poker cards were disarranged on the table, and Kakuzu was crying. [How could this happen, how could!!]

[Why leader sama is so good at everything..?] Hidan and Kisame grumbled, thinking of the money they lost to Pein.

Pein was washing his face in the bathroom, and Itachi was packing his bag. Sasori was calmly drinking coffee.

[Well it's lucky for me and Itachi to have been team with leader sama. Right?] Sasori smirked, looking at Itachi.

Itachi nodded smiling. [Oh yes. We yearned our pocket money of two months.]

[Kakuzu, I didn't know that you're no match for leader sama.] Hidan complained to Kakuzu.

Deidara twinkled his eyes. [Oh, Kakuzu has beaten by leader sama un? Wow!]

[Guys, guys, let's prepare to leave.] Kisame rose from his seat.

.

.

.

.

.

[Have you guys enjoyed the vacation?]

Konan asked as she greeted came back members.

[Oh, yes!!!!] Members exclaimed altogether.

Pein slammed the door of the car and looked at Konan tiredly. [In fact, some of us did not sleep last night. I really need a bed.]


	11. Eps7: Chatting room

**Author's note: tnx for all of ur reviews!! u r all so kind...*sniff***

* * *

IDS/names:

Sweet little bumblebee(Deidara)

Scorpion of red sand(Sasori)

THE good boy(Tobi)

Stormy shark(Kisame)

The lord of the plants(Zetsu)

Most handsome one in our group(Hidan)

Money killer(Kakuzu)

White weasel(Itachi)

Piercing(Pein)

Sapphire rose(Konan)

* * *

It was a late night.

After taking showers, members went into their rooms and turned on each one's computer, and entered into Chatting room.

* * *

**'Sweet little bumblebee' has logged in.**

**'Scorpion of red sand' has logged in.**

**'Stormy shark' has logged in.**

**'The lord of the plants' has logged in.**

**'Most handsome one in our group' has logged in.**

**'THE good boy' has logged in.**

**'Money killer' has logged in.**

Sweet little bumblebee: Hey un

Stormy shark: hey guys

Scorpion of red sand: hey, why all your ids are like that?

Most handsome one in our group: your id is also so childish, fucking puppet!!

Scorpion of red sand: *SMIRK*

Money killer: ??!!

THE good boy: heh~ Tobi is a good boy~!!!!

The lord of the plants: ok, we're all childish

Sweet little bumblebee: who's most handsome one in our group un?!!! haha~ Ugliest one in our group!

Most handsome one in our group: shut the fuck off, you fucking little bumblebee

THE good boy: ?!!

Stormy shark: hah~ I want to go to Hot spring again

Sweet little bumblebee: yeah, me too un!

Scorpion of red sand: yeah

Scorpion of red sand: you remember?

Scorpion of red sand: The hot kiss scene of leader sama and Itachi

The lord of the plants: that was quite impressive

Stormy shark: damn! leader sama has deprived my partner's first kiss

Most handsome one in our group: how do you know that it's his first kiss? keke

Sweet little bumblebee: do you think Itachi's a person like you, Hidan un?

Most handsome one in our group: shut the fuck off or I'll slay you

Money killer: and I lost money becoz of leader sama

Scorpion of red sand: I and Itachi earned money becoz of leader sama

Stormy shark: well im happy for Itachi

Most handsome one in our group: damn. im disappointed with Kakuzu

The lord of the plants: it's just that leader sama's too good in everything

Sweet little bumblebee: i should have played the game with leader sama

Scorpion of red sand: you were sleeping

THE good boy: Tobi was sleeping coz Tobi's a gud boy

**'White weasel' has logged in.**

Stormy shark: oh! Itachi!

Most handsome one in our group: hey weasel!

Scorpion of red sand: hey

White weasel: hi guys

Sweet little bumblebee: hi Itachi

THE good boy: hello~ Tobi is a gud boy!

The lord of the plants: hmme..

Money killer: im hungry

Scorpion of red sand: go and vandalize the kitchen

Sweet little bumblebee: dana?!!

The lord of the plants: and therefore get drubbings by leader sama?

Stormy shark: hey let's play game

Most handsome one in our group: what game?

Stormy shark: questions and answers game

Sweet little bumblebee: oh yeah

Sweet little bumblebee: mind if i throw question first?

Scorpion of red sand: go on

Sweet little bumblebee: ok then

Sweet little bumblebee: Q1: Who's the horniest one in our group?

Stormy shark: Hidan

Scorpion of red sand: Hidan

The lord of the plants: Hidan

Money killer: Hidan

THE good boy: Dei sempai~!

White weasel: ??

Most handsome one in our group: fuck!! i'll kill ya!!!

The lord of the plants: it's a gospel truth

Most handsome one in our group: shut

Most handsome one in our group: up

Most handsome one in our group: you

**'Piercing' has logged in.**

Most handsome one in our group: mother trucker

(Members frozen for a moment)

White weasel: Good evening, leader sama

Piercing: hello Itachi

Piercing: what were you guys talking about?

Scorpion of red sand: Good evening, leader sama

Stormy shark: Good evening, leader sama

Sweet little bumblebee: Good evening, leader sama

The lord of the plants: Good evening, leader sama

THE good boy: Good evening, leader sama~ Tobi's a gud boy!!

Money killer: Good evening, leader sama

Most handsome one in our group: Good evening, leader sama

Piercing: ok, what's that word 'mother trucker'?

Most handsome one in our group: ah my mother was once a truck driver when i was young

Scorpion of red sand: *SMIRK*

Stormy shark: *SMIRK*

Piercing: so what were you all doing here, at this late time?

White weasel: we're playing game

Piercing: oh? what game?

**'Sapphire rose' has logged in.**

Sapphire rose: hi guys~ Pein was here, too

The lord of the plants: hey

White weasel: hi Konan

Scorpion of red sand: hey

Piercing: so what game?

White weasel: questions and answers game

Sapphire rose: oh~ let's play that!

Sweet little bumblebee: yehe~

White weasel: is that ok, leader sama?

Piercing: hmme? yeah. let's play it together

Stormy shark: hoh~ then i'll threw a question now

Stormy shark: Q2. who's truly a most handsome one in our group?

Piercing: what the

Sweet little bumblebee: Sasori dana

Most handsome one in our group: me

Sapphire rose: Pein

Stormy shark: Itachi

Money killer: Hidan

The lord of the plants: leader sama

THE good boy: Dei sempai~

White weasel: leader sama

Scorpion of red sand: leader sama

Stormy shark: omg! lol

Scorpion of red sand: *SMIRK*

Piercing: ok, let's do another question

Scorpion of red sand: I'll do this time

Piercing: go on

Scorpion of red sand: Q3. who's the prettiest and sexiest one in our group?

White weasel: of coz Konan.. she's the only girl

Sapphire rose: tnx Itachi

Stormy shark: Itachi

White weasel: hey im not a girl

Most handsome one in our group: Itachi

Sweet little bumblebee: Itachi

The lord of the plants: Itachi

Money killer: Itachi

THE good boy: Dei sempai~

Piercing: Itachi

Stormy shark: ?!!!

Sapphire rose: Pein?!!!

Piercing: *SMIRK*

Sweet little bumblebee: ?!!!!

Piercing: joking

Piercing: I'll question this time

Piercing: Q4. who's the most foolish idiot in our group?

Stormy shark: Hidan

Most handsome one in our group: you fucking sharky!!

Scorpion of red sand: Hidan

Sweet little bumblebee: Hidan

The lord of the plants: Hidan

THE good boy: Dei sempai~

Sweet little bumblebee: Tobi, why do u keep on typing my name only?!!!

THE good boy: sorry....*CRY* CRY* CRY* CRY* CRY*

Most handsome one in our group: dont type whatever u do here!!!!

Piercing: Ah, excuse me for a while

**'Piercing' has logged out**

Most handsome one in our group: hey Itachi

White weasel: ye?

Most handsome one in our group: lets go out together

Most handsome one in our group: I'll buy you a drink

White weasel: huh? really?

Most handsome one in our group: yeh. and we'll sleep in a motel

White weasel: what's the motel?

Stormy shark: dont u dare, Hidan!!! I'll kill ya!!!

Scorpion of red sand: Itachi, don't go

Sweet little bumblebee: yeah

White weasel: ah

White weasel: excuse me for a while. i have to reboot the computer

**'White weasel' has logged out**

Sapphire rose: Hidan, u like Itachi? :D

Stormy shark: dont say such thing, Konan

Most handsome one in our group: hey guys

Most handsome one in our group: wat will happen if I get on Itachi and ejaculate in him?

Stormy shark: YOU %$&$$&%*!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The lord of the plants: heavens...

Money killer: Hidan, r u mad?

THE good boy: Tobi's face is burning~

Scorpion of red sand: I can tell u the consequence

Most handsome one in our group: wat?

Scorpion of red sand: leader sama will come inside the room where u r ejaculating inside Itachi

Most handsome one in our group: and so?

Scorpion of red sand: leader sama will ejaculate inside you

Sweet liitle bumblebee: wat's dat, a code of hammurabi?

Sapphire rose: What do u mean, Sasori?!!

Scorpion of red sand: oh, sorry Konan. just joking

Money killer: yeah just joking

Stormy shark: for leader sama will never touch a person like Hidan

Most handsome one in our group: wat's wrong with me?!!!

**'Piercing' has logged in.**

(Members frozen for a while again)

Piercing: hey wat happened?

Sapphire rose: oh Pein, u r here again

Scorpion of red sand: leader sama

Piercing: yes?

Scorpion of red sand: Hidan asked Itachi to go out with him to the motel

Scorpion of red sand: and asked us wat's gonna happen if he rapes Itachi

Most handsome one in our group:

Sweet little bumblebee: ?!!

Stormy shark: wat happened?!!

The lord of the plants: I just heard sound of smacking and screaming from Hidan's room

THE good boy: *SHUDDER*

Money killer: Sasori, u r so bad

Scorpion of red sand: *SMIRK*

**'White weasel' has logged in.**

White weasel: im back

Stormy shark: is ur computer ok now?

White weasel: yes. just been heated too much

Scorpion of red sand: hey let's drink cohiin ~■b■b■b■b■b■b■b■b

The lord of the plants: tnx ■b

Sweet little bumblebee: tnx dana ■b

Sapphire rose: tnx Sasori ■b

White weasel: wow cohiin ■b

THE good boy:  
　　　　　┏━━━━━━━━┓  
　　　　　┃　 ／　 　 　 　 ＼　 ┃  
　　　　　┃／ 　 　 　 　 　 　＼┃  
　　　　　┃　／￣￣￣￣￣＼ ┃  
　　　　　┃?　人＿___＿＿　?.┃  
　　　　　┃入??◎-◎??ミ.┃  
　　　　　┃　r 　 .　(_　_) 　 　 ）┃  
　　　　　┃　( 　∴.?▽（∴　 ? ┃  
　　　　　┃⌒＼＿＿＿＿_ノ⌒┃  
　　　　　┃　　　　┗━┛　　　.┃  
　　　　　┃　 　Hidan 　 　　 　　┃  
　　　　　┗━━━━━━━━┛

Sweet little bumblebee: omg lol

Money killer: lol lol

Piercing: Itachi, u r here

White weasel: hi leader sama ■b

Piercing: tnx ■b

Scorpion of red sand: *SMILE*

Most handsome one in our group: sorry

Stormy shark: ?!! Hidan

Most handsome one in our group: I won't do that again

Piercing: well let's see

Sweet little bumblebee: oh..?

Scorpion of red sand: *SMIRK*

White weasel: huh? wat happened to Hidan?

Scorpion of red sand: he just did some mischief to anger leader sama

White weasel: oh..

Stormy shark: ━━━━━(?∀?)━━━━━ lol

( ordinary conversation continues until Hidan throws bombshell for revenge)

Most handsome one in our group: hey leader sama

Piercing: wat?

Most handsome one in our group: how's the french kiss u did wid Itachi?

Sapphire rose: what do you mean?!!!!!

Most handsome one in our group: U didn't know?

Most handsome one in our group: Leader sama and Itachi kissed a deep french kiss when we were in Hot spring

Sapphire rose: Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

White weasel: sorry Konan. it was just

Sapphire rose: How dare u!!!!!!!!!!!!

Piercing: hey don't fret yourself

Sapphire rose: what?!!!!!

Piercing: don't nag down him. I did it to him wid force

Stormy shark: ?!!!!!

Sweet little bumblebee: ?!!!!!!

Piercing: by the way, it was truth or dare

**'Sapphire rose' has logged out**

Scorpion of red sand: wat's happening?

The lord of the plants: I can hear sound of quarrels from leader sama's room

Stormy shark: omg.. the sound is really horrible.

THE good boy: Tobi can hear sound of slapping and shouting~

White weasel: oh no.. i have to apologize to Konan..

Scorpion of red sand: no. it was just truth or dare

White weasel: yeah but.. leader sama and Konan's fighting becoz of me. i have to do something...

**'White weasel' has logged out**

Stormy shark: omg!!! Konan will kill Itachi if Itachi interferes between them!!!!

Scorpion of red sand: it's ok. leader sama will protect Itachi

Sweet little bumblebee: yeah *LOL*

Money killer: Hidan, I think u should hide yourself

Most handsome one in our group: ye! I hid already in my closet!! hehe

The lord of the plants: oh yes.. Hidan's computer is a notebook computer

Stormy shark: hey the sound of fighting stopped now (?∀?)

Scorpion of red sand: u know hidan

Scorpion of red sand: u r smart, but there's one thing u missed

Most handsome one in our group: wat?

Scorpion of red sand: leader sama hasn't logged out yet

Scorpion of red sand: He can read this. and perhaps reading now

**'Scorpion of red sand' has logged out.**

**'Sweet little bumblebee' has logged out.**

**'Stormy shark' has logged out.**

**'The lord of the plants' has logged out.**

**'THE good boy' has logged out.**

**'Money killer' has logged out.**


	12. Eps8: Shopping! 1

**Author's note: tnx for your reviews!!XD i love u!!**

* * *

It was a lazy Sunday morning.

Konan pestered Pein to go to shopping mall together, but Pein only answered as [I'm tired.]

So after so many pesters from Konan, and whines from the members, Pein finally raised his two hands up.

[Ok, ok. Let's go to the shopping mall then. But make a chaos then I'll make you regret it.]

.

.

.

.

The shopping mall was so crowded.

Akatsuki members went inside the first floor of the shopping center, excited.

[I'm in heaven!!] Kisame exclaimed.

[Dana, let's buy couple shirts un!!] Deidara twinkled his eyes.

[Tobi is so excited!!!!!] Tobi jumped up.

Then Konan crossed her arm with Pein's who just came back from car parking lot. [Pein, let's go to buy underwears together. Come!!]

[Uhh...]

Without having a chance to say anything, Pein's dragged by Konan and soon disappeared.

[Heh~ fucking couple!] Hindan jeered, then rested his arm upon Itachi's shoulders. [Hey Itachi, why don't we go shopping together?]

[Don't you dare.] Kisame growled to Hidan.

Then Sasori snorted at them. [You know, in a place like this singles like us are more advantageous than a couple like leader sama and Konan.]

[What the fuck do you mean?] Hidan contorted his face. Sasori smirked.

[Look around us.]

[What..]

Members raised up their eyes and looked around, to find people staring at them with admiring eyes.

[Hey, see the guys there. They're so cute!]

[Oh my God, they're so hot!!]

....

[I know it, I know it.] Hidan made a conceited smile. Sasori snorted again. [Well? I think they think I'm much hotter than you.]

[What? Nonsense!]

[Oh? Then let's make a bet.]

[A bet?]

[Yeah.] Sasori stretched his hand out coolly. [Each of us is to approach to any girl around here and borrow five dollars from her. Agree?]

Hidan considered it for a while, then nodded. [Good! A bet!]

[If it's related with money earning, I will do too.] Kakuzu joined, then Zetsu suddenly chuckled.

Sasori shrugged, and pulled Itachi's arm.[ It's up to you. Ah, Itachi, you join, too.]

[Huh..?] Itachi blinked.

[Dana~ me too..] Deidara tried to interrupt, but Sasori pushed his face away and turned his head.

[Ok. So each of four of us are to approach to any girl and borrow five dollars from her.]

[Yeah yeah, let's do it!!]

Kisame, Zetsu, Tobi and Deidara watched the four as they started the bet play.

[Ok, then I'll do it first.] Hidan jeered, then turned and approached to the bunch of school girls who were passing.

[Excuse me, pretty chicks.]

[Huh? Hi, Nisan.] Girls twinkled their eyes as Hidan smiled at them.

A minute later, Hidan came back to the members with triumphant air.

[You see? I didn't only borrow five dollars, but also received the girls' phone numbers!!]

Sasori snorted. [Well? Then it's my turn.]

Then Sasori approached to a career woman who's passing.

[Hoh, elder woman..] Members gulped and watched Sasori.

Before he accost to the woman, all of sudden Sasori made so cute countenance upon his face, shining his eyes widely and speak in a pathetic tone. [Excuse me, aneki . I actually..]

[Huh? Oh~ so cute boy!!] The woman expressed, clapping her hands.

So Sasori came back to the members proudly, shaking the five dollars in his hand. [You see? I borrowed five dollars from her, and she even made a rendevouz with me for dinner treat.]

[Heh~~~~] Members wondered together.

[Ok, so it's Itachi's turn. Go, Itachi.] Sasori gently pushed Itachi's back.

Blinking nervously, Itachi slowly approached to one of the girls who were gathered in front of icecream corner.

[Ah.. Excuse me..]

[Yes?]

[Oh, Yes?]

[What is it?]

[Do you need a help?]

The whole gathered girls answered at once and looked up at Itachi with twinkling eyes.

Itachi scratched his head nervously. [Ah.. I wonder if you can lend me five dollars...]

[Oh, sure!]

[Here, my pleasure!]

[So cute and gorgeous!! I'll lend you!]

The girls handed out money to Itachi_ five dollars, ten dollars, fifteen dollars, and so and so.

[Ah.. Thank you for your kindness.] Smiling affably, Itachi held the enormous money carefully and turned back.

[Oh, my God.] Zetsu murmured, laughing.

[Itachi's victory, huh?] Kisame giggled.

Sasori smirked. Hidan giggled. Deidara and Tobi watched the scene with admiring eyes. [Wow.. Womanizer.]

[Hey, it's your turn, Kakuzu.] Kisame pushed Kakuzu.

Nervously, Kakuzu approached to one of the passing girls. [Eh, excuse me....]

The girl looked up, and, abruptly, contorted her face, then ran away screaming. [Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!!]

[...]

[...]

[...]

[...]

Then Hidan burst out laughter. [Kekekekeke!!!! Oh, Yashin!!! Oh, my!!!! Kekeke..]

Sasori was burying his face into his hands, his shoulders quaking by incontrollable laughter.

Tobi and Deidara were almost rolling on the floor, laughing to death.

Kisame was clutching his stomach, laughing so loudly.

Zetsu was chuckling so hardly. Itachi was chuckling lightly.

[Oh, my God... Kakuzu?]

All of sudden a dark air started to arouse from Kakuzu.

[..This dirty world..!] Kakuzu snarled between clenched teeth. [Judging people with only their looks!!!!!!!!!]

[Nooooooo!!!! Kakuzu's summoning his devil!!!]

[Good heavens, Kakuzu!!!]

[Hey, calm down!! Calm down!!!]

...So only after Itachi offered Kakuzu half of the money Itachi borrowed from the girls, and Hidan and Sasori offered Kakuzu phone numbers of the girls, Kakuzu finally calmed down and returned his devil to two dimensions.

.

[Tobi is a gooooooooooooood booooooooooyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!]

Exclaiming happily, Tobi rushed to the corner where selling furniture were displayed, then jumped onto the double bed, and, before the clerk catch him, he stood up and tilted his head. [Oh, candies!!!] Then he ran to the candy store.

Zetsu was seeing the plants in plants corner. [Hmme.. I'm gonna buy some roses now..]

Then he found plant seed packages, and muttered. [Oh, babies.] Then he snatched one of the pack.

Kisame was buying food for goldfishes in Pet corner.

Hidan held the shopping cart and poured body oil, magazines, chain necklaces and designer pants into it.

Kakuzu was choosing crochet needles.

Itachi, Sasori, and Deidara were in front of make up corner.

[Hey look.] Sasori opened his mouth to Itachi, holding a dark mascara. [I think this will fit you.]

[Oh really?]

[What about these?] Deidara handed dozens of eyeliners.

Meanwhile, Tobi came out from the candy shop, unable to find candies he wanted. Then soon, he saw pretty candy packs arranged in front of the counter.

And now, members all started to purchase the things they picked.

Putting his hand on the counter, Kakuzu growled. [Hey, let's discount a little.]

The clerk gulped, unable to speak out that this isn't a marketplace.

[You know, I'm so lack of money these days, so why don't you give me a little discount?] Hidan spoke with a threatening smile, causing the clerk to shudder.

[Hey. Let's discount just a little!] Kisame barked, hitting on the counter desk, causing the clerk to tremble.

Tobi placed the 'candy packs' upon the counter desk, then, rested his hands upon his waist and spoke. [Let's discount for good Tobi~!!!!]

The clerk became wide eyed with fear at this masked man's merrily threatening.

[You know,] Zetsu calmly opened his mouth as he purchased the plant seed pack. [Do your really think you should receive money when a father takes his children to home?]

The clerk became so appalled and stared at Zetsu, not daring to snap.

Sasori was purchasing the make up kits with Itachi and Deidara, and when they were about to purchase, Sasori abruptly made his cute and sympathetic countenance again and looked up at the clerk. [Sorry, but would you please discount a little..?]

[O.. ok!!!] The girl clerk nodded her head, enarmored.

And that was when all of sudden somebody stroke on the members' heads hardly at the back.

[Arrgh!! What the..] Yelping out, members altogether looked back.

Pein was standing slantedly, staring at the members. Konan was beside Pein, merrily jumping up with shopping bags in her hands.

[A..haha..Leader sama..]

[What are you doing to the clerks..?] Pein questioned in a calm tone.

Members gulped, then exchanged glances. [Well.. we.. Just sort of discounting..]

Then Pein yelled out. [Do you think this is a market place, you conceited idiots?!!!!!!!! If you're lack of money then don't buy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!]

The clerks and the people around them became more terrified at this pierced man's horrible yelling, so all of them became silent as graves and started to concentrate on their own things.

With rueful faces, members quietly purchased their things and paid the money without complaining.

[..So what are we to do next..?] Konan asked to Pein merrily.

Pein looked at his watch. [..Well, I think we can have a lunch now, and then go back.]

[Eh?!! But I want to shop more...] Deidara slowly shrank back his words as Pein glared at him.

[Enough is enough.] Pein growled. [I don't want to waste time on shopping anymore.]

Just then Itachi timidly opened his mouth. [Oh, no.. I just forgot to buy my underwear..]

Members nearly stumbled.

Hidan quickly held Itachi's arm. [Hey, let's go. I'll choose it for you.]

[Don't you even dream about it!!!] Kisame pushed Hidan away.

[You fucking little sharky!!]

[Shut up!! You perverted jerk!!!]

[Guys, guys!!!!]

[Shut your mouths!!!!!] Pein shouted.

Both Hidan and Kisame glared at each other, shutting their mouths.

Then Pein pulled Itachi's arm and started to walk away together.

[Come. I'll help you.]

[Ah, thanks, leader sama.]

So the two disappeared away.

Sasori smirked, and the other members were blank for a moment.

[But Pein!!!] Konan tried to grumble, however, Sasori clutched her shoulder. [Let's go to the family restaurant and wait for the two there.]

[This is so unfair..] Hidan growled to himself.


	13. Eps8: Shopping! Final

**Author's note: tnx for your kind reviews!! I'm so happy....XDXD**

* * *

So the remained members headed to one of the family restaurant, and sat in one table.

[Heh~ so what to order..] Twinkling his eyes, Deidara looked at the menu.

Kisame was texting to Itachi to notify the location of the restaurant they came.

Kakuzu tiptoed his finger on the table. [Well, since it's a lunch, we should order simply, I think.]

Then Konan snorted. [I don't think so. You guys are so like wolves when you're hungry, and I'm sure that you are all capable of eating up the whole food in the menu.]

[That's true.] Kisame answered giggling.

That was when Pein and Itachi came in, both of them smiling affably.

[Oh, Itachi! Have you bought your thing already?] Sasori shook his hand.

[Pein, sit here.] Konan pointed at the seat beside her. Shrugging, Pein sat beside Konan, and Itachi sat beside Kisame.

[Leader sama truly has discerning eyes.] Itachi spoke juicily. [And he even paid for me.]

[Oh?!] Members twinkled their eyes and looked at Pein.

Pein blinked, his face little flushed. [Ah, well.. My money is also my followers' money. That's not really a big deal.]

Sasori smirked. And the other members tittered silently except for Konan.

[Let me see it~] Hidan drew himself to Itachi's shopping bag, and therefore hit his head by the glass Pein threw.

[Arrrgh!!!!]

[Don't you dare to try to see my partner's underwear.] Kisame growled to Hidan.

Hidan barked. [What's so wrong about it?!!! We are all same gender!!!]

[Shut up. You're a habitual offender.] Pein snarled quietly.

[Yeah, Hidan. Since you like Itachi.] Konan teased.

Members giggled again except for Pein.

Then Pein snapped his fingers to the waiter, and the waiter girl approached to their table with her eyes twinkling. [Yes, sir?]

Pointing his finger at the menu board, Pein ordered. [Ten spaghettis, Two lasagnas_ both grand size, twelve mini pizzas, five bottles of beer, and ten icecreams please.] Then Pein folded the menu board and handed it to the waiter.

Waiter nodded, and before she turned around, she glared at Konan aggressively.

[That bitch..?!!] Konan tried to yell, but Pein held her shoulder. [Be calm.]

Just then Tobi opened his own shopping bag and poured his 'candy packs' on the table.

[Tobi is a good boy~! Tobi'll share Tobi's candies with other members~~~~]

At the sight of the 'candy packs', members all became frozen for a while.

An awkward silence flew for a moment, then Hidan broke the silence first, bursting into loud laughter.

[Oh, my!!! Oh, my!!! So it's a candy?!!!! Kekekekekekeke!!!!!!!!!!!!!]

[To.. Tobi, where did you buy these things..?] Deidara and Zetsu questioned with their faces flushed.

Tobi tilted his head. [Hmme? In the counter!!!]

[Oh.. My goodness...] Sasori mumbled aghastly.

Suddenly Pein hit the table with his fist, causing the members to flinch.

[Who the fuck let this immatured boy to buy these damn things?!!!!!!!!] Pein shouted so horribly, causing other people in the restaurant to shudder.

[We.. We.. didn't know..] Kakuzu mumbled meekly.

[What's this thing? And is this a candy?] Itachi tilted his head and tried to open one of the pack.

Soon a chaos followed.

[Itachi!!!!!! No!!!!!]

[Itachi!!! Don't open it!!!!]

[No, no!! Itachi's too naïve to see such thing!! Somebody cover his eyes!!!!]

[Wh.. Why? Is this a bad thing?] Curiously blinking, Itachi put back the pack on the table.

Sasori was trying to muffle his laughter with great effort.

Hidan picked up one of the packs, and grinned. [This is called as condom.]

Just then glass flied across the table again and hit Hidan's head again.

[Arrrrgh!!!! Leader sama!!!]

[Shut the fuck off, you perverted jerk.] Pein snarled dangerously, and clutched Itachi's hand rather softly. [Itachi, this is a kind of thing which a person who has a passionate lover use.]

[Ah..] Itachi blinked naively, then smiled. [Well, then who's Tobi's lover?]

An explosive laughter roared from Sasori's seat. The other members had to bow their head to muffle their laughter.

Tobi happily clutched Deidara's arm. [Deidara sempai!!!]

[Ewhhhhh!!! Beat it!!!!!] Deidara stroke on Tobi's head wildly, and then moved closer to Sasori.

Tobi sniffed for a moment, then unpacked one of the condoms and pulled it out, then put the banana which was in the basket on the table into the condom.

Zetsu cried. [Tobiii!!!!!!]

[Damn it, Tobi!!!!!!!!!!]

[Stop it, fucking shit!!!!!!!!]

Just then the waiter came back with spaghettis in her hands. [Here are your spaghettis and beers...]

That was when abruptly Tobi drew the condomed banana near to waiter's face.

Without thought, the waiter opened her mouth.

Then Pein hit the table with his fist again.[What are you trying to do?!!!!!!!!!!!!!]

The waiter flinched, flushing her face. [Oh, sorry. Just by habitually..]

[Bitch!!! Kekekeke..] Hidan grabbed his stomach and chuckled.

Konan chuckled loudly.

Pein growled fearsomely. [Put down our food and leave.]

The waiter nodded timidly and placed the spaghetti bowls and beer bottles on the table, then walked away.

Sighing, Zetsu gathered the condoms and snatched the condomed banana from Tobi's hand, and poured them together back to shopping bag.

Konan stretched her hand out. [Give me some, Zetsu. I need it for Pein.]

Pein spouted his beer. Members burst out laughter.

[I don't need that!!!!!!!] Pein hollered, but Konan pouted her lips. [Hey, don't be embarrassed. They all know well of our relationship.]

[But..]

That was when Itachi interrupted_ in a rather cold tone, to members' surprise. [No. I wasn't aware that you two were in such a passionate relationship.]

The whole members stared at Itachi blankly.

Then Kisame barked to Konan. [Konan!! Itachi's shocked because of you!!!]

[Yeah!! How can you speak out such sensitive thing in front of a naive person like Itachi?!!!] Deidara assisted.

Sasori was smirking. Hidan was blushing his face. [Is Itachi...]

Konan scratched her head nervously. [Well, sorry, Itachi.]

However, Itachi did not reply and started to eat his spaghetti.

Pein heaved a sigh as if trying to calm himself down, thick blood veins breaking out from his forehead.

With a clumsy silence, members slowly started to gorge their spaghettis.

Moment later, another waiter_ this time guy waiter_ appeared, carrying lasagnas and mini pizzas. [Here are your pizzas and lasagnas.]

The waiter placed the plates carefully on the table, and, before he walks away, he deliberately touched Itachi's white hand. [Von appetite, sir.]

Itachi tried to make an affable smile, but then all of sudden Pein rose up from his seat and pushed the waiter wildly.

[What are you doing, you damn fucked up perverted moron?!!!!]

The waiter stammered, shivering with fear. [Sir.. I just..]

But then Pein grabbed the waiter by collars, and the glasses which the waiter was holding fell down on the floor and broke into pieces.

The whole Akatsuki members became wide- eyed.

Konan screamed. [Pein!!!]

The other people in the restaurant and the waiters screamed, too. The manager of the restaurant_ a fat woman_ rushed out, and seeing this scene, she timidly tried to stop Pein. [Sir.. Sir!! What's the matter?!!]

Itachi stood up from his seat, and screamed at Pein. [Leader sama, what's so wrong with you?!!!]

Pein brusquely let the trembling waiter go and glared at Itachi. [What?!!! You've been lured by this jerk, you sluty cat?!!!!]

Itachi's eyes became widened with a shock. [What..?]

Realizing his mistake, Pein quickly covered his mouth, but it was too late.

Itachi's eyes welled up with tears by anger, and he opened his mouth with icy voice. [Well, sorry for trying to be nice!! Sorry for being so sluty in front of you, my superior!!!!]

Then Itachi turned back and stormed out from the restaurant.

......

[I.. Itachi!!!] Kisame tried to call Itachi, but Itachi did not look back and faded away.

[Damn..] Sasori shook his head.

Hidan and Deidara looked at each other blankly.

Pein stood motionlessly for a moment, then soon bit his lips and also stormed out from the restaurant, following Itachi.

[Pein!!!] Konan called, but Sasori slowly held Konan's shoulder. [Let's leave the two to reconcile on their own.]

Hidan turned to the manager with a charming smile. [Sorry for the chaos. You'll excuse us, right?]

The manager's face flushed, enarmored. [Su.. Sure, sir!]

.

.

Itachi walked through the crowded people, drying his tears with his hand.

People looked back as Itachi passed them, then exclaimed sympathetically.

[Hey, see that guy there. Why he's so sad..?]

[Oh, no, he's so cute! What makes him cry?]

One of the giant guys who's boyfriend of the one of the exclaiming girls became enraged, and strode to Itachi and clutched Itachi's shoulder wildly. [Hey, see me for a while, fucking shit.]

Itachi looked back, and became wide eyed. [Huh..?]

[Why are you luring my girlfriend, you pretty faced shit?!!!] The guy hollered frightfully.

[Jack!! What are you doing to that guy?!!!!] The girl shrieked at the back, but the giant guy ignored her and raised his hand up to knock Itachi down.

That was when all of sudden that giant guy flied away and fell down on the floor with a bump.

The girls screamed.

[Itachi, are you ok?] Pein held Itachi's shoulders and asked anxiously.

Itachi blinked. [Leader sama..?]

Then the giant guy stood up, and rushed to Pein. [You fucking shit!!!!!!!]

But Pein grabbed the guy and bumped him to the wall, and kicked his belly violently. [You dare touch my follower, you damn son of bitch?!!!!]

Security guards ran toward them. [Sir!! Sir!! Stop it right now!!!!]

Pein slowly stood up straight, and glared at the guards with blazing eyes.

The guards gulped. [Ah.. Sir.. Please don't make a commotion..]

[I'm not making commotion.] Pein growled so fearsomely. [This shit has started it first.]

[Ah, but please calm down, sir. We'll send this guy out from here.] The guards muttered timidly.

Without words, Pein turned back and pulled Itachi's hand gently. [Itachi, let's go.]

[Wow~ that pierced knight is so hot, too!!!]

[Oh, my God, so romantic!!!]

The girls exclaimed and applauded altogether at Pein and Itachi.

Itachi tried to pull his hand out from Pein's hand. [I don't want to go back.]

Pein stopped walking, and heaved a sigh. [..Sorry for what I said while ago.]

[....] Itachi bowed his head without words.

Pein held Itachi's chin and raised it up gently. [Itachi, please. Don't be angry to me anymore.]

[..Why?!] Itachi yelled, his eyes welling up with tears. [You can just leave me alone. You can just say 'fuck it up' and leave me!!!]

Pein stared at Itachi calmly for a while, then opened his mouth. [What can I do to wash away my mistake..?]

Itachi flinched, and kept silence shortly.

[Tell me.] Pein nudged softly.

Itachi murmured meekly. [I don't know..]

Pein considered something for a while, then grabbed Itachi's hands. [Do you want to go for driving?]

[Leader sama..?] Itachi's eyes widened.

.

.

[Hey.]

Konan raised her cellphone to the members. [Pein just texted me to finish our lunch and then go back with a taxi.]

[Huh?!!!!] Members grumbled loudly. [Taxi?!!!]

[Well, I think the two are going well to make reconciliation.] Sasori smirked.

[Tobi wants to sit beside Konan in the taxi~~~] Tobi happily hugged Konan's arm.

[Shit, I hate Taxi.] Hidan growled.


	14. Eps9: White beach holiday! 1

**Author's note: Sorry for the late update!!XC I was so busy... Tnx for all of your reviews and favorites. I'm so glad becoz of u!!XD**

* * *

[Look!!]

Exclaiming joyfully, Konan shook tickets in her hand lightly.

Pein knitted his brow. [What the hell is that?]

[Can't you guess?]

[Can't.] Pein grumbled.

[I got these tickets from my regular massage spa!!! I won the promo cupon and these tickets are for two days' white beach resort holiday!!!!]

The members except for Pein started to get excited.

[Wow~!!!! Konan!!! Awesome un!!!]

[White beach vacation!! And for free!!!]

[How nice!!! And how romantic!!]

[I'm already looking forward to it!!!]

However, Pein made a tired look on his face. [So you all want to use that tickets.]

[What? Of course!! Who would blow this good chance away?!!] Konan pouted her lips. [And since I wasn't able to join with you guys in last hot spring vacation, I really want to spend the luxury holiday with all of you.]

[Hurray for Konan!!!!] Members applauded.

[Yeah. These tickets include even luxury meals and comfortable rooms! Pein, let's go!!] Konan urged.

Pein sat down on the bench and crossed his arms, and stared at the members.

For a moment members all looked at Pein's mouth anxiously, earnestly expecting for the agreement.

Heaving a sigh, Pein turned his eyes to each of the members, and when he looked at Itachi's expecting face, he finally opened his mouth.

[..Ok, ok. Anyway this vacation does not costs money.]

Members all clapped their hands happily. [Yeah~!!! Leader sama~!!!]

[So we are going to that some kind of beach resort.] Pein continued dryly. [Well, since it's decided that we are going, I won't resent about anything. But mind you: I don't want to see any of you doing some kind of foolish actions there. Remember that you're not a bunch of children. Do you understand?]

[Yes sir!!!!] Members answered altogether.

.

So on that afternoon, the whole akatsuki got on the car for cartrip to beach resort. And by nightmare of last cartrip of hotspring, this time members took two cars for the trip.

And naturally, a chaos followed as they started to get on the cars.

[Get the fuck off the way!! I'll ride with Itachi!!] Hidan yelled, pushing members brusquely away.

[Don't you dare!!! I won't allow it!!] Kisame snapped.

[Who the fuck are you, trying to order at me?!!!]

[I'm Itachi's partner!!! I have a right to protect him!!]

[Stop hollering, you morons un!!] Deidara shouted. [Saso Dana, let's ride together.]

[Tobi will ride together with Dei sempai~!!!]

[Would you all please be quiet?!!!] Kakuzu and Zetsu hollered at the members.

Just then Pein appeared with Konan, which caused the whole members to be immediately fall into silence.

[Don't act like children, I warned you.] Pein growled loftily. [Itachi, Sasori, and Deidara will be with me and Konan. The rest of you get on the other car. Zetsu, I'm sure that you know how to drive.]

[What!!!!!!!] Members except for Itachi and Sasori and Deidara tried to complain, but soon shrank back as Pein glared at them.

[Yes sir.] Zetsu answered nonchalantly.

Sasori smirked, then pulled both Itachi and Deidaras' arms. [Come, guys. Let's get on the car.]

[Tobi wanted to be with Dei sempai..] Tobi sniffed sobbingly, and Zetsu had to push him into the car.

[Damn....] Hidan swore between his teeth.

[Ok, now let's go!!!] Konan exclaimed brightly, then climbed onto passenger's seat.

Pein shook his head and sat on the driver seat.


	15. Eps9: White beach holiday! 2

**Author's note: I want a resort vacation, too.. WIth Akaktsuki!! XD**

* * *

[Damn.. I wanted to be with Itachi..] Hidan growled as he leaned against the window of backseats.

Zetsu was driving the car carefully. Tobi was sitting in the passenger's seat, smarting the airconditioner botton with his fingers. Hidan, Kisame, Kakuzu were at the backseats, Kakuzu beside Hidan, and Kisame at the opposite.

Kisame snarled to Hidan. [You're truly an incorrigible idiot.]

Hidan's eyes blazed. [What the fuck do you mean?!!!]

[You never know how to give up impossible goal, you horny idiot.] Kisame replied sharply.

Hidan leaped up from the seat. [Well I think you too, you fucking sunflower sharky!!!!!!]

Kisame also leaped up. [Well at least I'm platonic!!! But you are a filthy perverted rapist!!!]

[So you want a quarrel, huh?!!! Mother fucker!!!]

[Oh? Yeah, let's fight, you coward!!!]

[Sit down, you morons!!!!!] Kakuzu hollered impatiently, but both Hidan and Kisame ignored him and started to punch at each other.

Zetsu punched down the klaxon. [Sit down!!! You're covering the view for the backmirror!!!]

However, the two completely ignored Zetsu, and tangled with each other.

Kakuzu screamed. [Sit down, you damn idiots!!!! You're hitting me, too!!!!!!!!]

And the complain's ignored again.

Now tagled together, Kisame and Hidan kept on punching at each other, rolling at the backseats and now crossed over to the front seats, trampling Tobi and covering the front window.

[Get out!!!!!!! I can't drive!!!] Zetsu barked.

Tobi raised his two arms up and joined with Kisame and Hidan. [Whee~~ Tobi's a good boy~!!!!!!]

[Fuck off, Tobi!! I'm gonna kill this shark!!!]

[I'll be the one who kills you, you filthy jerk!!!!!]

[Tobi is a good boy~!!!!]

[Get off to the backseats, you two!!!!!!!!!!]

[Hidan, Kisame, stop it!!!!]

_**Bump!!!!!**_

At last, it ended up as the car bumped into the giant tree.

[Arrrrrrrrgh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!]

The whole five guys screamed out altogether, then fell into silence.

[.....]

[..Wha.. What the fuck happened...?] Hidan opened his mouth to grumble, but shrank back as he found Zetsu glaring at him so frightfully_ almost looking like Pein.

[He.. Hey, what the fuck is wrong..?]

[Don't you have eyes...?] Zetsu growled between his teeth. [Our car has just bumped with the tree!!!!!!!]

Then sweating, all five of them got off from the car and examined the damage.

[Oh.. no!!! Front side of the car is dented!!!!!!!!!!!!] Kakuzu cried with despair.

Gulping, Hidan and Kisame exchanged glances.

[Leader sama will kill us when he sees this.] Zetsu sighed gloomily.

[Oh, no!!! Tobi's so scared!!!] Tobi burst into tears.

[I told you to stop!!!] Kakuzu yelled at Hidan and Kisame.

Both Hidan and Kisame scratched their heads nervously.

Already looking forward the horrible punishment they might receive, the five got on the car again, shuddering and sighing.

[Damn.. Murder me, Kakuzu.] Hidan mumbled despairly.

[Leader sama will be the one who murder us.] Zetsu snapped reproachfully.

Then a calm silence fell in the car for few minutes.

And all of sudden, Tobi, who again was smarting the airconditioner botton, made a moan. [Oh, no..]

[Now what?!] Being so sensitive, Kakuzu shouted from the backseats.

Sniffing, Tobi raised his hand which was holding the broken out botton. [Sorry.. Tobi crushed the airconditioner botton..]

[Whaaaaaaaaaaaat!!!!!!!!]

[You stupid fucking little shiiiiit!!!!!!! Are you gonna murder us by steaming us?!!!!!]

[I'm feeling hot already!!!!!!]

[Arrgh!!! I really want to die now!!!!!!!!!]

.

.

Meanwhile, the other car where Pein, Konan, Itachi , Sasori and Deidara were in was a heaven compared to the situation of the other car.

[Hey, let's eat snacks un! I brought chips and cookies un!!] Exclaiming brightly, Deidara picked up snack packs from his packsack.

Sasori smiled, then took one of the chocochips. [Nice sense. Thank you.]

[You, Itachi un?]

[Ah, thank you.] Itachi took cookie.

[What about me, Deidara?] Konan asked from the passenger's seat. Deidara handed the chocolates pack to her, adding winsomely.

[Here, madame.]

Both Itachi and Sasori chuckled. Konan smiled, then unpacked the chocolates and picked one piece, drawing it to Pein who's driving nonchalantly.

[Pein, open your mouth~]

[Hmme..? No thanks.]

[Hey, open your mouth~!] Pouting her lips, Konan urged, causing Pein to open his mouth reluctantly.

That was when Sasori interrupted.

[Let's play some music.]

[Yeah!! I love jazz!!!] Deidara twinkled his eyes.

Konan blinked. [Music..? But we didn't take any CD along, I think..]

[What about radio?] Deidara questioned.

[Radio, I abhor it.] Pein snarled, then a silence followed.

Sasori opened his bag and handed a CD to Konan. [Let's try this.]

Shrugging, Konan put the CD into the CDplayer and pressed the playbotton.

Soon a sound of newage style piano song filled the car.

Itachi closed his eyes. [Hmme.. I feel sleepy with this music...]

Sasori made a smile. [Sleep, then. It'll take more than an hour until we reach the stopover.]

[Well.. That's right. I'll take a nap, then.] Murmuring sleepily, Itachi laid on the seat.

Just then Pein opened the casebox in passenger's seat and threw something to Itachi.

[Urrgh?? Leader sama??]

[Put it on.] Pein muttered in a rather affable tone and kept on driving.

Itachi clutched the thin blanket and exchanged glances with Sasori. Sasori smirked.

[That's quite nice for a nap in the car.]

[Huh? Yeah. Thank you, leader sama.] Itachi spoke gratefully and put the blanket on, and immediately fell into sleep.

Deidara giggled juicily, then stretched his finger and prodded Itachi's cheek.

[Heh, Itachi look so much like a baby when he's sleeping.]

[Yeah.] Sasori agreed, then smirked again.

Konan chuckled from the passenger's seat. [Deidara, it's funny that you speak such word out when it is you who's the real baby.]

[What? I'm not!] Deidara flushed his face.

[Yes you are. You're the youngest one in our group.] Konan kept on teasing.

[No! I'm not a baby!!]

[Well, well. It doesn't change the fact. Right, Pein?] Tittering, Konan looked at Pein, to find Pein's face has blushed.

[Pein...? What's wrong? Are you angry?]

[No.] Pein answered rather nervously.

[Then what's the matter?]

[Nothing. Just keep talking with Deidara. I'm driving.]

Konan blinked. Deidara tilted his head.

Sasori crossed his arms, then smirked.


	16. Eps9: White beach holiday! 3

**Author's note: Hope you all had nice weekends.:D**

* * *

When the car finally arrived at the service area, Hidan was the first to dart out from the car, panting wildly.

[Ya.. Yashin!!! I thought I'm dying of steaming!!]

Kisame, Kakuzu, Zetsu, and Tobi also darted out from the car, all of them panting and sweating.

[..And we have to go through this again for hours more!!] Kakuzu cried.

Tobi was sniffing sobbingly, after severely nagged by the other four.

[Let's wait for leader sama solemnly.] Zetsu spoke gloomily, and soon the whole five of them stayed silently, shuddering and tensed.

About ten minutes later, The car which Pein and the other members were in slowly came into the parking lot of service area. The car passed the panting five guys nonchalantly, but then abruptly curved and rushed toward them.

[Arrrrrrgh!!!!!!]

The whole five guys screamed and shut their eyes.

However, Pein's car stopped exactly an inch away from the five, and the door of the driver seat slammed open and Pein jumped down.

Zetsu gulped. Tobi flinched. Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu made a clumsy smile to Pein.

[Ha.. haha.. Hi, leader sama....]

[.....]

Nonchalantly, Pein glared at their damaged car without words.

Cold sweats broke into Hidan and his carmates' foreheads. [Le.. Leader sama.. There's an accident..]

Then all of sudden Pein made an affable smile. [An accident..?]

[Ye, yes sir.]

[Well, then. Just repair it later with your own pocket money.]

Then Pein turned back and opened his car doors for Konan, Itachi, Sasori and Deidara.

Kakuzu jumped up. [Our own moneyyyyyy?!!!]

[Oh, no!!] Tobi burst into tears.

[Damn.. Damn..] Hidan closed his eyes.

Kisame opened his mouth to say something, but soon shut it and went for Itachi.

[Itachi! Had a nice cartrip?]

Rubbing his eyes sleepily, Itachi nodded. [Yes. What about you? Why you guys' car is like that..?]

[I knew that you five would surely have an accident un.] Deidara sneered at Hidan.

Hidan barked. [Fuck off, you little shit!!]

.

.

.

After washing his face with cold water, Itachi came out from the male toilet.

The other members had gone to seven-eleven to buy things for remained cartrip.

Itachi was about to head to seven-eleven, too, when abruptly a fat guy looking like a solicitor held his arm.

[Excuse me, pretty sir.]

[Huh..?]

Blinking, Itachi looked back. The solicitor smiled cheesily. [Don't you want to buy some high class cosmetics in a surprisingly cheap price?]

[Cosmetics?] Itachi's eyes twinkled.

.

The solicitor led Itachi to a black van which was parked at the corner of the parking lot. The trunk of the van was opened, and there were plenty cosmetics arranged in it.

[Wow.. It all look good..] Exclaiming, Itachi hunkered down in front of the trunk and started to examine the cosmetics.

Soon, Itachi picked up one of pearlshine manicures and looked up at the solicitor.

[How much is this one?]

[That's ten dollars, sir.] The solicitor answered juicily. Itachi pouted his lips.

[It's expensive.]

[Ah, but it's much cheaper than the same one sold in other stores, sir.]

[Yeah.. But still..] Sighing, Itachi opened his wallet and counted his money. [Well.. I've already used most of my pocket money for this month..]

That was when somebody rested his hand on Itachi's shoulder at the back.

[Itachi, what are you doing here?]

[Ah, leader sama. I was about to buy some cosmetics here.]

[Hmme..] Pein murmured silently, looking at the manicure which Itachi's holding.

[So you're buying that?]

Itachi sighed. [Well.. I don't know. If I buy this I'll be a beggar until next month's allowance day come..]

Pein became lost in thought for a while, then crossed his arms. [Choose anything.]

Itachi's eyes widened. [Huh?]

[Choose any things you want. I'll pay for you.]

[Really?] Itachi's eyes twinkled.

Pein smiled warmly. [Have you ever seen me joking?]

The solicitor was shouting hurray in his mind, admiring at Pein's wealth.

.

.

Meanwhile, the other members were having a trouble in seven-eleven.

Hidan's just caught by the clerk of the shop when he deliberately tried to take things out without perchasing, and the clerk was leaping up with rage, and became more irritated by Hidan's lack of sorriness.

[I'll call for a police, you know!!!] The clerk hollered.

Hidan snorted. [Hoh? Call Police, then, fucking asshole.] Then Hidan chuckled together with Kakuzu.

Deidara shook his head. [This is stupid un..]

Sasori was pretending as if he's a stranger to Hidan.

Konan strode toward the clerk, and pushed Hidan brusquely, chiding. [Stop acting insolently! Apologize formally to the clerk!!!] Then Konan looked at the clerk who's panting with a rage. [Sorry. He's just spoiled little..]

[I'm not!!] Hidan yelled, but shrank back as Konan glared at him fiercely.

[Apologize formally, Hidan.] Konan snarled.

Hidan shook his head. [Why should I? It's that asshole's own fault, for he wasn't careful to catch me earlier.]

The clerk leaped up with anger again. [You insolent thief!!!]

Hidan's eyes flamed at this remark. [Thief?!! Hoh!! Let's see how the 'thief' is going to slay you!!!]

[Hidan!!!] Konan hollered.

[Hidan, don't!!!] Both Kisame and Deidara shouted together.

[Hidan is so brave~!!!] Tobi sent an applause.

[Idiots..] Sasori shook his head with Zetsu.

Kakuzu was chuckling at the scene.

And luckily, or unluckily for Hidan, Pein came inside the store with Itachi, who was happily holding the plastic bag with some things in it.

[Huh? What's going on here?] Itachi questioned naively, causing members to look at each other.

[Yeah. What's going on?] Pein asked in dry tone.

Members gulped, then soon all of them pointed at Hidan.

Sweating, Hidan smiled at Pein meekly. [Haha.. Leader sama.. There's just some misunderstanding between me and this clerk..]

The clerk hollered out weepingly. [Misunderstanding?!!! You insolent thief!!!!!!!]


	17. Eps9: White beach holiday! 4

**Author's note: Let's sing a sailor song~!!XD I'm gonna use "this" now instead of [this]!!XD **

* * *

After Akatsuki left the service area and got on the cars again(and Hidan's just fainted by beaten up by Pein), it took two hours for them to finally reach at White sand beach resort.

The sky was getting dark now, and the scene of sunset was just amazing.

Well..

"Ja.. Jashin!! Jashin!!! I'm.. I'm sweltered..!!!" Hidan swore as he darted out from the car, panting and sweating.

Hidan's carmates were in no better condition. Zetsu was like a steamed vegetable, Kakuzu was stumbling with dizziness caused by sweltering, and Kisame had almost become.. Pink colored.

Tobi was the only one who's his usual self.

"Yehe~!! Tobi's a good boy~!!! Tobi's in heaven!!!!" Jumping around the white sand, Tobi exclaimed happily.

Then Pein's car stopped beside them, and soon, Itachi, Deidara, Sasori darted out first, all three of them eyes twinkling joyfully.

"Wow!! What a beautiful beach un!!!" Deidara jumped around the sand.

"Some kind of beach." Sasori muttered calmly, though his eyes were twinkling with excitement.

"So beautiful.." Itachi expressed at the sight of sunset.

"So if we all come together, we know what to do~ We all come together, just to sing we love you  
And if we all come together, we know what to do We all come together just for you~" Tobi and Deidara sang loudly as they jumped around the sand together.

"Children.." Zetsu mumbled rather heartwarmingly, and Kakuzu glared at him as if seeing an old grandpapa.

Tobi and Deidara continued the song. "Racing all around the seven seas~ Chasing all the girls and making robberies~ 'Causing panic everywhere they go~ Party-hardy on Titanic~"

"Shut the fuck off, little shits!!!!!!" Hidan barked, but both Deidara and Tobi completely ignored him.

"Sailing, sailing, jumping off the railing~ Drinking, drinking 'till the ship is sinking~ Gambling, stealing, lots of sex-appealing~ Come, let us sing the sailor-song.."

**_Pop!!!_**

All of sudden somebody stroke on the two's heads hardly.

"Arrgh!!!" Screaming out together, Tobi and Deidara looked back, and found Pein looking down at them bluntly.

"A.. haha.. Leader sama....?" Smiling servily, Deidara and Tobi flinched back.

Pein knitted his brow. "If I hear you singing that vulgar song one more time, I'll truly spank both of you."

Cold sweats broke into Tobi and Deidara's foreheads. "We.. We won't, sir!!!"

Then Konan, who'd just jumped out from the car, clapped her hands together.

"Ok, ok! Now let's see our rooms~~!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Whaat?!!!!" The whole members jumped up with astonishment.

The manager of the resort raised Konan's tickets up nervously. "It's true.. These tickets contain two days' meals and every other services, but.. there only remained just one big room now."

Pein's brow knitted dangerously. "No more room..?"

Gulping, the manager nodded. "Pl.. Please understand, sir."

"Oh, no~!!" Konan pouted her lips.

Members looked at each other gloomily.

"Oh, my God, it's so horrible even only with imagining." Kakuzu shook his head.

"I won't be able to sleep, for I'll have to prevent Hidan from getting on Itachi." Kisame grumbled.

Hidan glared fiercely at Kisame. "Stop irritating me, fucking sharky!!!!!!!"

"Well!! Isn't it true?!!!"

"You fucking little sharrrrky!!!!!!"

Then Sasori interrupted them calmly. "I don't think anyone can dare to try something, since leader sama will be also with us."

"........"

The whole members' faces became daze for a moment, then soon slowly started to contorted.

"..Arrrrrgh!! That's right!!!"

"Oh, good heavens!!"

"Oh, shit, shiiit!!!!!!"

"Tobi's so scared already!!!"

Just then Pein, who's lost in thought, yelled at the members. "Why are you all so noisy?!!!!"

Members immediately shut their mouths, gulping gloomily.

Pein looked at the manager. "We have a one girl and the others are a herd of guys. Try to get one more vacant room."

The manager sweated, his face welling up with fear. "Sir.. That's an impossible thing.."

Pein's eyes narrowed frightfully. "I said TRY, you.."

Luckily for the poor manager, Konan pulled Pein's arm. "It's ok, Pein. I don't care much, since you'll also be in the same room."

"Shit.." Pein muttered between his teeth, then turned back to gaze at the members.

Members gulped.

Pein opened his mouth slowly, in warning tone.

"Ok, then let's go to the damn room. Arrange your things neatly and orderly, and if you make any massive scene I'll make you regret it. Undersatnd..?"

"Hai, Sir!!!" Members exclaimed altogether, sweating.


	18. Eps9: White beach holiday! 5

**Author's note: I really want a beach holiday, too...!!XD**

* * *

After arranged their things neatly and orderly in one room, members took showers, then now headed to the restaurant of resort to have a dinner.

"I'm expecting for fusion lobster and salmon mousse in the menu!!" Konan twinkled her eyes, resting her head on Pein's shoulder.

"I love seafood." Kisame giggled, then Hidan snorted. "Don't you feel a pang in conscience when you eat your families?"

"What the hell do you mean, Hidan?!!"

"Well I mean what I mean, damn shark!!"

"Shut up, guys." Kakuzu snapped at the two.

Deidara stared at Konan and Pein for a moment, then rested his head on Sasori's shoulder. "Ehehe, Dana~"

Sasori pushed Deidara away bluntly. "Don't, Dei."

Deidara became close to tears, then Tobi approached and rested his head on Deidara's shoulder. "Ehehe, Sempai~"

"Beat it, Tobi!!" Deidara hollered, pushing Tobi away.

Tobi started to sniff sobbingly. "Tobi is a schoolgirl in love with Sempai.."

"Arrrggh!! Beat it, immatured boy!!"

"You two are both immatured," Zetsu jeered at Deidara and Tobi.

.

It was a luxury dinner.

Akatsuki's table was located at the balcony of the restaurant, and they could see clear view of night beach while they're eating.

"Pein~ open your mouth~" Konan drew piece of lobster flesh to Pein's mouth with her chopsticks.

Pein knitted his brow. "Don't, Konan. We're with members."

"Eh~ open your mouth~" Konan pouted her lips.

Sighing, Pein opened his mouth and swallowed the piece.

Soon Deidara followed suit, picking up piece of salmon mousse and drawing it to Sasori. "Dana~ open your mouth~~"

Sasori glanced at Deidara brusquely, however, opened his mouth and swallowed the mousse.

"Sempai~!!" Tobi followed suit, drawing rice ball to Deidara. Deidara hollered.

"Leave me alone, Tobi!!!"

"You're all goose-bumping." Kakuzu snarled.

That was when Itachi, who's watching Pein and Konan silently, abruptly turned his head to Hidan.

"Hidan, would you please open your mouth for me?"

Hidan became frozen at this most unexpected request from Itachi. "Ah..? Really?"

"Yes."

Hidan's face flushed with joy. "That's my fucking pleasure!!"

Kisame cried. "Itachi?!!"

"What's wrong with Itachi..?" Zetsu and Deidara mumbled aghastly, looking at Itachi who's putting rice ball into Hidan's mouth.

Sighing, Sasori turned his head to see Pein, and just as Sasori expected so, sharp lines of bloodvein were breaking into Pein's forehead.

"Today's my another birthday." Hidan murmured happily as he chewed the rice ball.

"Itachi san~ me too!!" Kisame drew his face near to Itachi. Giggling, Itachi put piece of danggo into Kisame's mouth.

"Today's my another birthday, too~!!" Exclaiming happily, Kisame buried his face into his hands to hide tear of joy.

Pein was now so close to be exploded, his brows knitting so dangerously.

Then Konan stood up. "I'll just go to lady's room for a moment."

As Konan left for lady's room, a tensed silence fell on the table immediately.

Growling was coming out from Pein's throat, then soon, Pein snarled at Itachi coldly.

"Why are you acting like that, Itachi?"

"I acted like what, leader sama?" Itachi snapped bluntly.

The other members gulped at these two's unusual manners of talking to each other.

Pein's eyes flared coldly. "You're acting like a geisha! How can you do such act when Hidan and Kisame are not your lovers?!!"

Itachi leaped up from his seat. "Well? What does it matter to you, whether I think of Hidan or Kisame as my lover or not?!!"

Both Hidan and Kisame flushed their faces like tomatos.

Now burning with rage, Pein also leaped up from his seat, then grabbed Itachi's shoulders hardly.

"Of course it matters to me, since I'm a leader!!!"

"Oh yeah?!! Then why did you let Konan do that while ago?!!" Itachi yelled.

"It's just because otherwise she'll be sulky!!"

"Then go and have a happy time with her!!! You two are ruing our dinner!!!"

"Ruining..?" Pein's eyes blazed frightfully.

Itachi flinched little.

The other members were nearly standing up, too, ready to stop Pein if Pein tries to hit Itachi.

However, all of sudden, Pein picked up a piece of danggo and put it into his mouth, then glared at Itachi.

"Well, then. I'll include you as persons ruining the dinner."

Then without warning, Pein held Itachi's face, and put their lips together, pushing danggo in his mouth into Itachi's mouth.

"Arrrrgh?!!!!!" Kisame screamed.

"What the fuck?!!!" Hidan jumped up.

"Wow~ so romantic~!!!!" Tobi sent an applause.

Sasori buried his face into the table, his shoulders quaking with incontrollable laughter.

Deidara twinkled his eyes. "Wow.."

Kakuzu and Zetsu gulped. "So another french kiss..?"

A minute later, Pein let Itachi go. Itachi stood dazed, staring at Pein aghastly, his face so flushed.

Clearing his throat nervously, Pein sat back in his seat. "We.. Well, I did what I can, so now let's finish our dinner quietly."

"..."

Blinking blankly, Itachi sank down in his seat, his fingers touching his lips nervously.

Still trying hard to suppress his laughter, Sasori patted on Itachi's shoulder. "Let's.. Let's have a nice dinner."

"Dana~ can you do what leader sama just did to me un?" Deidara pulled Sasori's arm winsomely, but Sasori pushed Deidara's face bluntly with a hand. "No."

Just then Konan came back from lady's room, causing the whole members to fall into silence.

.

.

After dinner, members now came back to their one room.

There's only one bed in the room, so Pein ordered members to lay sheets on the floor for sleeping, offering a bed to Konan.

"I'm expecting for tomorrow un!!" Deidara exclaimed as he lay on the soft sheet.

"Yeah. I'm already looking forward to go into the sea!" Kisame assisted juicily.

Then soon a massive scene followed as the other members tried to lie down.

"Fuck off, Kisame!! I'll sleep beside Itachi!!!"

"Never!! You beat it, you perverted jerk!!!"

"Get off, Tobi un!!! I'll sleep beside Sasori dana un!!!"

"Tobi want to sleep with Deidara sempai~!!!"

"Guys, shut up!!!"

"This is stupid!!!"

"Oh, boys." Konan sighed as she lay on the bed.

Just then Pein came out from the bathroom brushing his teeth, and seeing this massive scene, he shouted out.

"What the hell is going on?!!!!!!!!!"

Members immediately fell into silence.

A minute later, the light of the room turned off and members all laid on their places which Pein'd orderd_ Pein beside under Konan's bed, Itachi beside Pein, Kisame beside Itachi, Sasori beside Kisame, Deidara beside Sasori, Tobi beside Deidara, Zetsu beside Tobi, Kakuzu beside Zetsu, and Hidan beside Kakuzu.

Konan sat up from her bed. "Guys, let's talk about ghost story!!"

"Oh, Tobi love it!!" Tobi clapped his hands.

"Ghost story, that's quite a treat for holiday night!" The other members also sat up.

However, Pein, who's arranging his pillow, shook his hand brusquely. "Why the hell do you.."

"Pein~~~ tell us some ghost story!!!" Konan shook Pein's shoulder urgingly.

"Yeah, leader sama. Please tell us ghost story." Itachi assisted naively.

Pein scratched his head for a moment, then sighed. "Ok, ok. I'll tell you a ghost story."

"Yehe~!!" Exclaiming altogether, members now all gathered round, their eyes twinkling with excitement.

Pein opened his mouth slowly. "Well, when I was young, there's a ruined house in my village, which's called as 'the ghost house' by villagers."

Members gulped altogether. Pein continued.

"Then one day, a young boy of the village happened to go inside the ruined house. He had to do it, for he made a bet with his friends. So trembling, the boy knocked on the door of the house bravely. However, no one answered, so he pushed the door, and the door slightly opened."

The atmosphere of the room became tensed already. Feeling sweats in their palms, members listened to Pein sincerely.

"Then the boy drew his eyes to the gap of slightly opened door." Pein stopped short, then gazed at the members. "Do you know what he saw then?"

Sweating, members shook their heads.

Deidara was clutching Sasori's arm hardly, not realizing that Tobi was silently approaching behind him.

Pein continued again. "Well, what he saw was a white thing hanging on the cellar. He couldn't figure out what the thing was at first.."

Deidara was trembling so hardly now, and that was when Tobi drew his face to Deidara's ear at the back and murmured in low voice. "Sempai."

Throwing his pillow up to the air, Deidara screamed out. "Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgh!!!!!!!!"

"Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrgh!!!!"

"Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgh!!!!!!!"

The whole members, who were in climax of straining, also screamed out altogether_ except for Pein and Sasori.

Pein shook his head. "You're all so childish.."

But then Itachi, who's also screaming, hugged Pein's arm. "Ahhhhhhh!!! I'm so scared!!!!!!!"

Sasori smirked.

Pein's face flushed like an apple, then clearing his throat, he patted on Itachi's head affably. "It.. It's ok."


	19. Eps9: White beach holiday! 6

**Author's note: I'm always grateful for your reviews!XD**

* * *

Akatsuki's room was silent now. The whole members were sleeping_ except for Pein.

Yes, Pein couldn't sleep. He couldn't sleep, for Itachi was sleeping beside him peacefully like a baby. So how could one sleep?!

Sighing, Pein gulped, reminding himself that he's a leader, and also that Konan was sleeping on the bed beside him.

Sound of sawing logs from Kisame and Hidan was also one reason that Pein couldn't sleep.

Suppressing a strong impulse to beat up Hidan and Kisame, Pein sat up, sighing again.

Even worsely, Kakuzu and Tobi were gnashing their teeth in their sleeps.

And Deidara, who's sleeping hugging Sasori's waist, continuously murmured "Dana.. Dana..."

Pein started consider seriously of the reason why all of his followers are like this.(Except for Itachi)

Then abruptly, Itachi, who's sleeping quietly, tossed and turned. "Chi.. Chichi..." Mumbling in his sleep, Itachi turned again and hugged Pein's arm.

Pein nearly screamed out, feeling a shock of electricity through his body. Then he quickly pulled himself together, though he couldn't decide whether to free his arm or not. Gulping, he stretched his other arm, and then arranged dishelved blanket over Itachi's shoulders.

Itachi made a small pleasant moaning, then became silent with deep sleep again.

Realizing that he won't be able to sleep tonight, Pein heaved a sigh, and lightly touched Itachi's hair with fingers.

.

.

.

.

"I've never imagined of Hidan-Kakuzu couple before."

"Well, they're actually zombie couple."

"I thought Hidan was fancying Itachi."

"Well, perhaps since Hidan can't get Itachi, he might just console himself with Kakuzu."

"But this scene isn't lovely un."

"Lovely?! This is disgusting!!!"

The morning sunlight was brightening the room through the window.

Brushing their teeth, members were standing gathered, looking down at Hidan and Kakuzu who were still sleeping_ and in position of hugging each other.

Giggling, Tobi slightly kicked Hidan's head. "Wake up~~~ Rise and shine~~ Tobi's a good boy~!!!"

"Emme.. Itachi..?" Mumbling sleepily, Hidan opened his eyes, and, meeting with Kakuzu's face in front of his face, he hollered out, throwing Kakuzu across the room. "Arrrrrrrrgh!!! Why the fuck are you hugging me?!!!!!!!!"

Waking up with screaming, Kakuzu barked. "What the hell are you talking about?!!"

"You're hugging me, you fucking old moron!!!!!!!"

"What!!!! Why would I do such thing, moron?!!!!"

"Fuck off, you old shiiit!!!!!"

Tittering at this scene, the other members shook their heads. "Same ones."

Then Pein, who'd gone outside for a while, came inside the room. "Well, are you all woken up now?"

"Good morning, leader sama! Tobi's a good boy!!" Tobi exclaimed brightly.

Holding a toothbrush in his mouth, Itachi widened his eyes. "Leader sama, you have dark circles."

The whole members looked at Pein. "Oh, really, leader sama!"

"What happened, leader sama?"

Pein gazed at Itachi for a moment, then soon growled at the members. "You really don't know the reason..?"

There's more than question in Pein's voice, so members gulped, looking at each other.

"Well.. We.."

"Well, all of you just kept on snoring and whining and gnashing your teeth for the whole night!! How can you expect me to be slept well, then?!!!"

Gulping, members scratched their heads nervously. "So.. Sorry, leader sama."

Pein shook his head, and strode toward the bed where Konan's still sleeping.

"Konan, wake up."

"Emme...."

"Wake up!" Pein pulled Konan's arm and rose her up.

Yawning, Konan rubbed her eyes tiredly, then soon clapped her hands together loudly. "Oh, so it's morning!! We're going inside the beach today!!!"

"First wash your face, and we'll have a breakfast, and.." Looking at the members who were watching him with twinkling eyes, Pein continued with a sigh. "..We'll do the beach-play you want so much."

Konan jumped down from her bed. "Good! I took my bikini along!"

.

The weather was just wonderful for beach-playing.

After taking simple breakfast, members now came back to the room, looking for their swimsuits in their packsacks.

"Dana~!!! I brought couple swimsuits~" Deidara pulled Sasori's arm winsomely.

Tobi put out swimming tube from his bag. "Tobi loves swimming in the beach~!!"

Hidan was putting out designer swimming goggle and brand swimsuit.

"I don't need swimsuit. " Kisame declared juicily, and therefore hit his head by Pein's fist.

"Arrrgh!!! Leader sama!!!"

"Put on a swimsuit, or I'll send you to hell!!" Pein snarled.

"But I couldn't get a right size swimsuit for me!! And after all, I'm a shark!!!" Kisame cried tearfully.

Members muffled their laughters.

Knitting his brow, Pein growled between his teeth to Kisame. "Then wear shortpants."

"But.."

"Shut up and put on shorpants or whatever!!! Whether you're shark or human you're still male, and you'll be showing up your dick to the whole people on the beach!!!!"

"Oh, my God." Sasori mumbled, chuckling hardly.

Kisame pouted his lips sobbingly. "Ye.. Yes sir.."

"Arrrgh!!! Kisame, would you please stop pouting like that un?!!! It doesn't match with your look un!!!" Deidara hollered, shuddering.

Just then Konan came out from the bathroom, changed into her bikini. "Are you guys ready?!"

"Oh!! Konan is so sexy!!!" Tobi exclaimed, rushing to Konan.

"Konan. Stay out from the room for a while. We're not yet changed." Pein muttered, grabbing Tobi by scruff.

"Well, Hurry then." Speaking juicily, Konan went out from the room.

Letting go of Tobi who's sniveling, Pein turned to Itachi. "Itachi. Go and change into your swimsuit in the bathroom."

Itachi blinked. "Huh?"

"Change in the bathroom." Pein spoke rather nervously.

Itachi tilted his head, then soon went inside the bathroom obediently.

Sasori became thoughtful for a moment, then pushed Deidara's back. "Deidara, you too."


	20. Eps9: White beach holiday! 7

**Author's note: So many faves and reviews. Tnx always!XD**

* * *

"I'm in home!!!" Kisame exclaimed juicily, then jumped into the blue water.

"Fucking shark..." Hidan swore mockingly, then approached to the bunch of the girls on the seashore, murmuring "Girls in bikini are waiting for me!!"

"That play boy.." Kakuzu shook his head at Hidan.

"Well, since he can't try anything with Itachi now, he should console himself with some others." Zetsu spoke calmly.

Konan was playing with Tobi and Deidara, throwing beach ball to each other. Pein was sitting on the beach chair rather grimly, drinking orange juice and watching his subordinates.

"Sasori, look." Itachi twinkled his eyes as he picked up tiny trumpet shell from underwater.

Sasori grinned. "That's quite a pretty conch."

"Itachi!! This is also pretty, it's for you!" Kisame swam across toward the two, holding a large starfish in his giant hand.

"Wow, Kisame's really a shark!" Both Sasori and Itachi chuckled together.

Meanwhile, Deidara, who got tired of playing with beach ball, came inside the water and clung to Sasori's shoulder.

"Dana~~~ let's catch crabs together~~~"

However, Sasori pushed away Deidara bluntly. "Catch it with Tobi, Dei."

Deidara became so close to tears. "Da.. Dana.."

"Sasori, why don't you just grant Deidara's wish?" Itachi interrupted heartwarmingly.

"....."

Heaving a sigh, Sasori nodded reluctantly. "All right, all right. We'll hunt crabs or whatever."

"Dana!!!!" Deidara's face became so brightened with happiness, then soon the two headed to the seashore together.

"Tut.. Dimwit.." Kisame giggled, and that was when all of sudden he stumbled into the water as if something had pulled him from under.

"Kisame?!!" Itachi screamed frightened, but soon heaved a sigh of relief as Zetsu roared up from the water.

"Surprise, eh?" Zetsu grinned, letting go of Kisame who's tied in his runners.

"Surprise?!! I was so frightened!!!" Kisame barked, leaping up with anger. (The water splashed all over as he leaped up)

"It's a funny thing that the shark is so frightened by seaweeds." Kakuzu chuckled.

Both Itachi and Zetsu tittered. Kisame also soon calmed down and grinned. "Well, funny."

Then Itachi threw an abrupt question. "By the way, why leader sama doesn't play?"

Kakuzu and Kisame looked at each other; Zetsu tittered again, putting his hand on Itachi's white shoulder.

"Because he shouldn't play with anyone except for Konan."

"Huh..?"

"And playing with Konan's bored. And he must not approach to the person whom he wants to play with now, for he won't be able to control his desire."

Itachi rolled his eyes. "Why?"

Sighing, Kakuzu assisted Zetsu. "Because, the person he wants to be with now is a bombshell."

"A bombshell..?"

"Yes. The reason Hidan went for the girls in bikini there is also same." Kisame sniffed, patting on Itachi's white shoulder. "For Hidan will be dead by leader sama's hand if he tries something on the person.."

"Then it means.. The person is so pretty?"

Zetsu grinned, gazing at Itachi's face." Yes."

"Of course yes!!" Kisame assisted.

Kakuzu chuckled again.

.

Meanwhile, Pein was sitting on the beach chair gloomily, watching his subordinates' stupid plays.

Konan was playing well with Tobi: Though Pein always knew that there's something strange side in Konan, he never expected Konan to be just as 'immatured' as Tobi.

Hidan was playing with strange girls in bikini: Well, a common playboy.

Sasori and Deidara were on the seashore, seeming like catching blue crabs together: Very unusual thing of Sasori. Well, cute couple anyway.

Itachi was with Kisame, Kakuzu and Zetsu. The four talked something together and laughed, which caused Pein to growl: What's so happy with that monster-looking morons?!

Irritated, Pein lay on the beach chair and closed his eyes, feeling sunlight over his body. Some girls around were watching him with twinkling eyes, but he didn't care..

"Leader sama!"

A sudden voice from beside made Pein spring up from the chair. "What the.."

"Why don't you come inside the water?" Itachi asked naively, looking at Pein eagerly.

Pein gulped, gazing at Itachi's wet hair and little sunburned upper body. Well, this is just... HOT AS HELL!!!!

"..I just came here to watch over you boys." Pein finally breathed out nonchalantly. "I'm not really interested in beach-playing."

Itachi's face became little disappointed, which caused Pein to feel a pang in conscience. So clearing his throat, Pein opened his mouth again, this time in more affable tone. "Have you ever rode motor-boat before?"

"Huh? No." Itachi blinked naively. "Is that nice?"

"Yes. Very nice, much better than trifle splashing inside the water." Pein smiled. "Want to ride?"

Itachi's eyes twinkled at this remark, but soon became gloomy. "But.. It's not included in our tickets, right..?"

"That's right."

"Then I can't.."

"It's ok. It won't cost much with two of us." Muttering warmly, Pein stood up, and led Itachi carefully_ not to get noticed by Konan or any of other members.

.

"Dana!!! Look un!!!" Deidara exclaimed joyfully, shaking a little blue crab in his hand. Sasori giggled. "Well, that's pretty."

"Yehe~!!!"

Just then Hidan, who'd been with a buch of girls up to whole this time, left the girls and approached toward them.

"What the fuck are you doing, Sasori?"

"I'm playing with Deidara." Sasori heaved a sigh.

Hidan chuckled for a while, then abruptly turned and went inside the water, calling Kisame. "Hey, fucking sharky!!"

"What, you perverted playboy?!!" Kisame yelled back.

"Where's Itachi?"

"Arrgh!!! Why don't you just give up my sacred partner?!!!"

"Fuck off!!! I have to cleanse my eyes by Itachi!! The girls there were just fucking ugly compared to Itachi, and my eyes are rottening already..."

"You're truly a bad-boy." Kakuzu snapped. Hidan snorted. "Well, I don't care whatever other fucks think of me. Anyway, where's..."

"Guys, have you seen Pein?!!!" Konan shouted from the seashore, summoning the whole members.

Deidara shrugged. "Leader sama's just there.." And, as he pointed at the empty chair, he became wide-eyed. "Whe.. Where's leader sama un?"

"Oh, no!!! Somebody kidnapped leader sama!!!!" Tobi burst into tears.

Members looked at each other.

"..Anyone who tried to kidnap leader sama would have been found as a corpse already." Kisame murmured.

"Yeah. And since polices aren't here yet, the hypothesis of leader sama kidnapped is proved to be nonsense." Kakuzu nodded.

"Wait, is that both leader sama and Itachi are gone?" Sasori questioned, throwing the crab into the water.

At this question the whole seven guys stroke on their foreheads. "Oh, Yes!!!"

"Oh, holy shit." Hidan grumbled. "What are the two going to do?"

"I knew that leader sama was going to kidnap Itachi sooner or later." Sasori smirked.

"Well, me too." Zetsu tittered.

"But what if leader sama does something wrong to Itachi?!!" Hidan barked.

Everyone stared at Hidan contemptously.

"Do you think everyone is as lustrous as you, Hidan un?" Deidara snapped.

"Shut the fuck off, you little brat!!!"

"Saso dana!! Hidan's scaring me un!!!"


	21. Eps9: White beach holiday! 8

**Author's note: I think the song 'best friend' is really good! It helps me writing this story! Haha! XD**

* * *

"Leader sama, is this really ok..?"

Itachi asked meekly, surprised to see how expensive it is to ride a motorboat. However, Pein was cool itself.

"What's so worrying you?"

"Uh.. I mean.. It's so expensive and.."

"I don't think it costs much more than what we've paid for last hot spring vacation. Well, come, let's get on the boat."

Speaking mildly, Pein pulled Itachi's arm gently as the guide led them to the boat.

.

.

Meanwhile, the remained members of Akatsuki were now looking for their missing leader and precious fellow.

"Perhaps they went to the bar to drink un?" Deidara suggested, pointing at the bars on the seaside.

"Nonsense! Leaser sama won't ever let Itachi drink, since Itachi is too naive and pure." Kisame shook his head.

Sasori was the only one who had no interest in looking for the missing two. Yawning, Sasori murmured to himself. "I don't want to disturb secret lovers' time together.."

"Damn! It's good that leader sama is gone, but where's Itachi?" Hidan growled. Kisame snorted.

"Well? I think it's good that Itachi's also gone, for without leader sama you'd dare to do something to him!"

"Why the fuck do you always snap at me, hah? Fucking sharky!"

"Well! Isn't it true?"

"I'll kill you, you fucking damn shark!"

"Well come on!"

Soon Hidan and Kisame started to tangle at each other. The other members watched them with a contemptous sigh.

".. What if, leader sama and Itachi aren't together?" Zetsu suggested anxiously. Then Tobi burst into tears again.

"Oh, no! Tobi's so worried of Itachi!"

"Yeah.. Well, perhaps we don't have to worry about leader sama, but how about Itachi un? Somebody can kidnap him by luring him with dango un!" Deidara mumbled.

"Do you really think Itachi's a boy like you who lose his head over food?" Sasori snapped contemptously. Deidara became wide eyed wih a shock.

"Da.. Dana..."

Kakuzu scratched his head. "But I think they might be in somewhere together.."

"All of you've read fictions too much." Sasori yawned boredly. "They will appear soon. So let's not waste our time on looking for them. Hello, no more beach after today!"

At this remark, members soon slowly started to disband, going inside the water to play again_ or tried to do so, When Konan stopped them with hollering voice.

"Wait! Don't decide as you want!"

Members exchanged glances, then looked at Konan, then were taken aback at Konan's flaring orange eyes.

"Ko.. Konan...?"

".. We should find them." Konan snarled dangerously. Members gulped, realizing that Konan was remembering what had happened between Pein and Itachi on last hot spring vacation.

"Things are getting serious. Konan became shrewd.." Sasori mumbled to himself.

.

.

Riding motorboat on the sea was just splendid.

After got off from the boat, Both Pein and Itachi sat on the white beach of motorboat-play zone, panting excitedly.

"That was.. that was just so great!" Itachi exclaimed, his eyes twinkling with excitement and joy.

Pein smiled affably. "It's good that you liked it."

"How could I not like it? It was most exciting experience I've ever had." Giggling, Itachi gathered his knees and breathed out a pleasant sigh. "Thank you, leader sama. It was really kind of you to let me ride motorboat."

A flush rose on Pein's face. "Eh.. You're welcome."

Then a short silence passed between them. Moments later, Pein stood up. "Let's go."

Itachi blinked. "Huh?"

"It's now almost lunch time. Eh, anything you want for lunch?" Pein's voice was strangely nervous_ though Itachi didn't notice it.

"Well I want to have dango.. But we can just eat in our resort.. and it's free, so we don't have to use money for other.."

"There's no dango in our lunch menu today." Pein reminded.

Itachi fumbled his fingers rather disappointedly. "Ah.. Then I'll have to give up dango."

"No."

"Huh?"

"I don't want to eat in resort restaurant."

"But.."

"Let's go for our lunch. There are so many food corners on the seaside, anyway. And there'll be dango, too."

"Eh, but then we must pay.." Itachi murmured timidly. Pein chuckled. "Don't worry about money."

"Emme.. Is that really ok, leader sama?"

"My pleasure."

"Then.. Eh, let's go." Smiling happily, Itachi pulled Pein's hand, not knowing Pein's face became so flushed as an apple.

.

.

.

"Let's eat something FIRST!" Kisame hollered.

Konan stopped walking and looked back. Members looked at each other gloomily, realizing that they're hungry as dragons.

Sasori raised his finger up. "Let's go back to resort and have a lunch first. And I think leader sama and Itachi can be there_ eating lunch ahead of us."

Konan became thoughtful for a moment. "..Is that so?"

"Perhaps the two were hungry as wolves." Zetsu assisted.

"Come on, Konan, I'm hungry un!" Deidara urged.

"Yeah. Let's do searching or whatever after finishing meal!" Hidan grumbled.

So all of them soon headed to the restaurant of the resort, and..

"They aren't here." Konan snarled.

Kisame jumped up with anger. "If leader sama is with Itachi, then why aren't he letting my partner have a lunch? It's lunch time now!"

"..I don't think leader sama could forget that it's a lunch time." Zetsu murmured.

"Or forget to feed Itachi." Sasori murmured back.

Hidan made a moaning sound. "So where the hell are the two?"


	22. Eps9: White beach holiday! 9

**Author's note: Ehehe.. I'm so glad for your amazing reviews! XD**

* * *

After finishing their lunch(Though they couldn't eat satisfactorily for Konan kept on urging them to finish quickly), The Akatsuki members again started to search for Pein and Itachi.

"This is stupid un!" Deidara complained loudly. "Why do we have to do this? They'll appear in anytime un!"

"I agree with that." Sasori snarled, thinking of desserts which he had to give up.

"Tobi's not gonna complain, since Tobi's a good boy." Tobi murmured, then Hidan glared at him contemptously. "Oh yeah? It doesn't sound real with your fucking sniffings!"

"Hidan is so baaad!" Bursting into tears, Tobi hid behind Zetsu. Zetsu stared at Hidan frightfully. "Don't bully children."

"Arrrgh! Shut up, fucking plant! You two are freaking me out!" Hidan hollered, pulling his own hair out in goosebumping.

"Where's Itachi..." Kisame sniffed sobbingly. Kakuzu shuddered. "Arrrrrrgh! Kisame, stop it! It just doesn't fit with your look!"

Konan snarled lowly. "Be quiet, everyone."

"You don't have any right to shut our mouths!" Hidan growled. "We had to give up magnificent desserts becaues of your constant urging!"

Konan opened her mouth to snap out something, but then Tobi interrupted, jumping up. "..There they are!"

All of them turned their heads and looked at the spot Tobi was pointing at. There truly were the missing two, sitting on the bench in front of dango store on the seaside.

"peeeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!-!-!-!" Konan shrieked out dangerously.

Pein, who's watching Itachi eating dango with warm eyes, flinched and turned, and, seeing his dear subordinates, his face contorted. "Damn."

Soon the members started to run toward them.

"Leader sama! Itachi!"

"Leader sama! How could you.."

"Itachi! Leader sama!"

The other people on the seaside stared at them as if seeing a bunch of sons desperately calling for their father.

"Itachi! Where have you been?" Kisame held Itachi's shoulders, bursting into tears.

"Itachi, here you are!" Hidan exclaimed.

"Well, leader sama and Itachi seem to have had a nice time." Sasori murmured to himself.

Chewing his dango, Itachi looked up at the members naively. "Why are you all upset?"

"........."

All of the members' jaws dropped except for Pein and Sasori.

And just then Konan approached toward Pein like a beast who found her prey. Gulping slightly, Pein smiled at Konan. "Hello, Konan."

"Oh, my.." Sasori buried his face into his hands to hide his laughter.

Konan glared at Pein frightfully for a while, then soon hollered out. "Where haaaaaaaaaaaave yoooouuuuuuuu beeeeeeeen?-!-!-!-!-!-!"

Itachi looked up at Konan with frightened eyes. Pein cleared his throat. "We just, eh, hanged around."

"Oh?" Konan growled. "You've just roamed around here for those whole hours?-!-!-!"

"We rode a motorboat, Konan." Itachi interrupted timidly.

Members jumped up. "What?-!"

"Wow, motorboat..." Deidara twinkled his eyes enviously.

"Tobi also want to ride a motorboat~!"

"Damn, so romantic." Hidan growled.

Pein gulped at Konan's frightfully flashing eyes. "Eh, Konan, I'll explain.."

"Explain?-! You've resented when I suggested you last night about riding a motorboat!-! And you've rode it with Itachi?-!-!"

"Wo, wo, don't get mad at him." Pushing Itachi behind Kisame, Pein spoke. "Be mad at _me_."

"Oh, no.. He doesn't know how to treat an angry woman..." Sasori murmured to himself, chocking with laughter. Zetsu nodded in agreement.

As expected, Konan became more irritated at Pein's remark. "What?-! "

"Ok, sorry, sorry. I'll ride a motor boat with you next time."

"I don't need such an offer! How could you.. How could you do such thing?-! Do you know how long we've been looking for you?-!-!"

"Who told you to look for us?" Pein snarled back, standing up. "I and Itachi aren't children, you know that."

"I'm gonna kill you, you playboy!-!-!" Finally losing the last ray of her patience, Konan jumped onto Pein's back and started to pull out his hair wildly.

"Arrrrrrrrrrrrgh!-! Stop it, Konan!-!"

"I won't!-!-!-!"

"Oh, Jashin." Hidan mumbled.

Sasori was now almost laughing to death. The other members were watching Pein and Konan blankly.

And all of sudden, Itachi, who's standing behind Kisame, slowly pushed Kisame away and opened his mouth. "Sorry, Konan."

Both Konan and Pein stopped their movements and stared at Itachi.

"It's not a thing that you have to apologize." Pein groaned, but cut short by Itachi's chapfallen voice.

"I didn't know that it would cause you a such anger. Forgive me, Konan." Itachi continued meekly. "I was just happy to ride a motorboat for the first time in my life. Well... Excuse me." Then Itachi turned back, walking away.

"......"

An awkward silence flew among the members for a while. Then Sasori calmly muttered. "You've made him cry."

"Wha.. What...?" Konan mumbled with perplexed look on her face, but then her words were buried by the other members' hollerings.

"Konan! You've hurted my sacred partner's naive heart!" Kisame hollered out.

"Why can't you do your fucking domestic dispute in some other place, hah?-! What the fuck are we going to do now?-!" Hidan barked.

"Can't you think that Itachi's just too naive to be your rival, un?-!" Deidara yelled.

"Oh, no~! Tobi's so worried of Itachi~!" Tobi broke into sobs.

Zetsu and Kakuzu shrugged. Sasori smirked. Konan scratched her head nervously. "Eh.. I think I acted so rashly."

That was when Pein, who's frozen up to this time, slowly put Konan down and started to chase after Itachi.

"Pein?-!"

"Wait, leader sama!"

"Damn, let's go together!"


End file.
